Naruko, Konoha's Demon: A Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf Remix
by nobleboivin
Summary: When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Naruko/Hinata Pairing. Edited by Zyiare Hellsing and no Futanari references. Please read and review. All comments welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

Prologue: The Beginning

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya and the Hokage's council stand around a cherry oak crib in a darkened room at the Hokage mansion. The 4th Hokage has just died after sealing the Kyubi into his newborn daughter, Naruko Uzumaki. Kushina, the 4th's wife, died in the process of protecting Naruko and helping with the sealing as well. Jiraiya scratches his head as he stares at the infant that's in the crib. He was called away from his latest research mission and rushed to Konoha as fast as he could to examine the baby girl.

Naruko sleeps calmly. She snuggles against a stuffed rabbit. A perfectly normal and adorable scene that is if you consider an infant with a tail and ears of a fox normal.

"Well Jiraiya, any ideas as to what happened?" Hiruzen asks.

"You mean aside from getting cuter?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yes."

"Well, Minato did make the seal quickly. It's possible that the seal malfunctioned or the Kyubi was destroyed or somehow merged. To tell you the truth. I'm not really sure."

"Inoichi would you be willing to enter her mind?" Hiruzen asks.

"That might be risky. We don't know how the Kyubi and the seal would react." Jiraiya points out before Inoichi can say anything.

"Hiashi can you tell me if you can see anything else abnormal about her?" Hiruzen asks.

"Her chakra is a golden red color if that means anything. It's obvious that the two chakras are fused." Hiashi states after activating his Byakugan. "She also has several glands and organs that are found in animals and not humans."

"Who cares as how it happened or what the end result was?" Danzo says. "What matters is what to do about it."

"Minato wanted Naruko to be seen as a hero. Even if she didn't look like the beast's daughter, our village will never see her as such. Her status as a Jinchuriki should be kept hidden." Hiruzen states.

"Agreed." Jiraiya agrees.

"Which leaves us with few possibilities. We could put her out of her misery." Tsume points out.

"That's the opposite of what Minato wanted." Hiruzen shouts.

Naruko fusses due to Hiruzen's shouting. Hiruzen quickly rocks the crib. Naruko stops fussing. She lets out a deep breath and goes back to sleep.

"We use her as a weapon." Danzo suggests.

"And that's worked so well for everyone else who has ever used a jinchuriki as a weapon. May I remind you of the great Shukaku sighting five years ago?" Jiraiya points out.

"True."

"I was originally going to put her in an orphanage and check in on her but I can't. Not with her looking like this." Hiruzen says while stroking his beard in thought.

"I have a suggestion." Hiashi says after a brief pause. "How about my clan takes Naruko in as a ward. That way we can monitor her physical and mental growth. We can also teach her to look normal if it's possible."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want her forced into a ninja career. I want Naruko to be able to choose on her own." Hiruzen points out.

"That's why she'll be a ward, which means Naruko would be free from clan politics. Please Hiruzen." Hiashi begs.

Several people in the room almost crap themselves due to the fact that Hiashi begged. Hiruzen thinks for a couple minutes.

"Fine I'll allow it." Hiruzen says.

"Thank you lord Hokage. I won't let you and Minato down." Hiashi promises.

"You better not. I viewed Minato as a son which means I view Naruko as a granddaughter." Hiruzen warns.

"You can take my headband if I fail you."

Hiruzen nods with satisfaction.

After the meeting, Hiashi takes Naruko home and gathers the rest of the clan elders. Hiashi's father is among the elders.

"Hiashi, what's going on?" Hiashi's father asks.

"I've made a decision that I believe can benefit the clan and respect the 4th's wishes." Hiashi explains and reveals Naruko.

The elders gasp at the sight of her.

"She's our new Jinchuriki and our ward." Hiashi states.

"That's a little dangerous Lord Hiashi." An elder states.

"This isn't up for discussion. Minato was my friend and I'm doing this to protect his daughter."

"She looks like the beast."

"Although I can see the benefits from this. Those that know about her status will look at us with pity our respect if they cared for Minato's family. Furthermore we can use her to our advantage." Hiashi's father points out.

Several of the elders agree.

"I don't plan on forcing her to be a weapon however." Hiashi states.

"She doesn't need to be a weapon to help with our public image. Besides, the Gentle Fist is far superior to the powers of a jinchuriki." Hiashi's father states.

"Exactly." Hiashi says, although he doesn't really believe that the Gentle Fist is superior to everything.

After the meeting, Hiashi brings Naruko into the main house and puts Naruko next to Hinata in the crib that's in Hinata's room. Hiashi and his wife look at the two girls fondly.

"Hiashi I know we decided on kids but are you sure we're ready for two?" Hitomi asks.

"I'm sure." Hiashi promises.

"Okay but you need to do some shopping mister. We only have enough supplies for Hinata."

"I already sent someone out. I need to set up her appointments and her adoption papers."

"Okay." Hitomi smiles.

The two continue to stare at the girls that lay in the crib with one thought in mind. They look adorable together.

Chapter 1: The Hyuga Affair

A/N: Warning heavy with Fluff and mentions of abuse.

"Get back here you monster." A woman shouts.

"You'll pay for what you've done to my wife." A man shouts.

A mob of people gather outside of the hot springs and quickly surround a figure. Once surround, they beat on the figure. A five year old Naruko tilts her head to the side like a confused dog would and watches the crowd. Naruko managed to learn how to shift to a normal looking human on her own shortly after becoming a ward of the Hyuga. Through intense examinations it was discovered that Naruko and the Kyubi did indeed fuse into one being with most of the fox's power sealed away. Several people figured as much but it was better to double check. Naruko has some mental problems as a result of the two natures. At times she can be a little feral but not often.

Naruko's best friend Hinata stands next to her.

Hinata and Naruko get along well. They also have a fondness of pranks and sometimes will wrestle for the fun of it.

The two young girls look up at Hinata's cousin, Yuki Hyuga, a branch member.

"Nii-san, why is that crowd beating up that man?" Hinata asks.

"Because he's a pervert." Yuki sighs. "Come one you two, we're not going to the hot springs today." Yuki states.

"Why?" Hinata asks tearfully.

"Were we bad?" Naruko asks tearfully.

"No you both were good but I don't want you two around that pervert. Let's go get some sweets instead." Yuki promises.

The two younger girls stop looking tearful and get hyper. Yuki brings the girls to a bakery. A move she will regret due to how hyper Hinata will get when she eats her first cinnamon roll. Ebisu painfully pulls himself out of the mob, unsure at to what happened. One minute the Jonin had caught Jiraiya peeping on the woman in the hot springs. The next minute Ebisu is getting manhandled by an angry mob who thinks that he was the one that was peeping.

Yuki, Hinata and Naruko soon arrive at the Inuzuka estate. The Inuzuka estate is at the entrance of a forested training field. The field is where the Inuzuka clan practices they're techniques. The field also holds the Inuzuka animal shelter and animal hospital. Yuki leads the two girls to the animal shelter. Once there they find Hana and her brother Wolf cleaning the kennels.

"Hey guys." Yuki smiles.

"Hi Yuki, you're early." Wolf says.

"Pervert at the hot springs." Naruko says.

"Not again." Wolf sighs. "So do you want to get started on that training now or you want to wait?" The Inuzuka heir asks.

"We can wait." Yuki smiles.

"Okay, go ahead out back. Kiba is playing with his new puppy." Hana says.

"Puppy? Akane had her litter?"

"Yup, we named the one we gave Kiba, Akamaru."

"Cute." Yuki grins. "You two head out back. I'll be there in a minute."

Hinata and Naruko run out back. Yuki walks over to Wolf and sets some envelopes on the table.

"What's that?" Hana asks.

"You're formal invites to Hinata's birthday party this weekend." Yuki replies.

"Please tell me that this won't turn into Naruko's birthday party."

"It won't… or at least I hope not."

The three flash back to last October. Naruko is taken to Ichikaru's Ramen for her birthday after the girl had developed a taste for it. Unfortunately all hell broke loose when Naruko went into a Ramen binge and not only caused some minor damage but also ate Teuchi's entire supply of Ramen. The worst part was Naruko was still hungry. It took 200 hi level D rank missions plus jobs for Teuchi to pay for everything. The three stop flashing back.

Hinata and Naruko walk up to Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru growls at Naruko. Naruko tilts her head to the side and growls back. Akamaru lets out a slight whimper as if he's meeting the Alpha.

"Guess we know who the Alpha is out of the four of us." Kiba jokes.

"Alpha?" Naruko asks. "What's that?"

"It's like a clan head only it goes by a different name for canines." Kiba answers.

"Oh, that sounds cool."

"So what brings you two here?"

"Training." Hinata answers, shyly.

"Training huh. Well I hate to tell you but I'm going to be the one doing the training. I'm top dog around here." Kiba says, it's not his first time meeting the two girls and has a tendency to be a little cocky with them.

"You are?" Naruko asks.

"We'll see about that runt." Tsume says with a sadistic grin as she walks up to the kids.

"Um… mom…. Hi." Kiba mutters.

Tsume glares at Naruko but doesn't say anything.

"So I overheard my boy and his girl toy saying you two are here for training is that correct?" Tsume asks.

"Yes Lady Tsume." Both girls answer.

"I see. We'll start immediately in the form of a game of hide and seek."

"Mom can we wait for brother and sister?" Kiba asks.

"No, Hiashi probably wants the training in as soon as possible." Tsume waves him off.

"Okay."

Kiba heads into the kennel to get his brother and Yuki. The two ANBU who graduated with Itachi told Kiba to get them if Tsume got near Naruko and Hinata. Some of the Inuzuka died during the Kyubi attack and knowing Tsume, she'd try and kill the jinchuriki. Tsume is also heavily jealous of how popular the Hyuga clan is. Itachi Uchiha's teammates and Hana head out to the field and see Hinata trying to track Naruko down with her Byakugan. Once Hinata find's Naruko, it's Hinata's turn to hide and Naruko has to look for her. Yuki and Wolf sigh with relief.

That weekend Hiashi looks over Hinata's training records while holding his newborn daughter, Hanabi. Hitomi and Yuki sit in Hiashi's office while they watch Hiashi read. Out back the kids and other guests play games. Hinata's birthday presents are placed on a table.

"They've both done well for the start of their training. I believe Hinata has earned an extra birthday present. I'll get Naruko and Neji a couple gifts too." Hiashi says.

"I'll get right on it." Hizashi says and then gives his brother a look.

"Really? You want to do that? Hiashi asks, slightly annoyed.

"You get a clan head discount. I don't."

The two pause.

"Please." Hizashi begs.

"Fine." Hiashi sighs.

"Wait what are you two doing?" Yuki asks.

"Shh this is a clan secret." Hizashi whispers.

Hiashi then draws green ink on his forehead that resembles the bird cage seal. Hizashi puts on make up to hide his seal. The brothers then exchange clothes. Hizashi grabs Hiashi's wallet and leaves to get a few extra gifts.

"Wait you two have been switching places for years?" Yuki asks while looking at the twins in disbelief.

"Yup." Hiashi answers.

"If you're secretly my father I'll kill you."

"Relax sweetie. They're chakra is different. They think it's a secret but it's not. Everyone knows." Hitomi says.

"No it's not. It's a clan secret." Hiashi says.

"And you're uncle is too hard headed to admit that we all know."

Hiashi ignores his wife and checks on the kids. Most of the children are playing together. Sasuke keeps to himself while Ino and Sakura sit next to him as they fight over who should be his best friend. Sure he'd love to play with his friends but they'd all end up fighting on who could play with the Uchiha heir. Neji also keeps to himself as he keeps an eye on Naruko and Hinata. He's been brought up to protect them. Shikamaru sleeps against a wall. The rest of the kids play games. Itachi and Wolf stand guard over the kids and guests.

Naruko rushes up to Neji.

"Nii-san play with us." Naruko says.

"I'm busy." Neji answers.

"You're five like the rest of us."

"Even so I have duties."

"Hinata orders you to play with us." Naruko teases.

"I did not." Hinata says and blushes, thinking she'll get in trouble.

Hiashi snickers as the three bicker. He walks up to them.

"Neji, go have fun." Hiashi says.

"But father." Neji says, thinking he's talking to his father.

"Son, let's not make this an order."

"Yes sir." Neji sighs.

"Yeah come on. We can play tag." Hinata says.

The three run off. Naruko runs up to Sasuke and hugs him hard.

"Tag you're it stinky." Naruko smiles.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke demands.

"Stinky."

"Why you."

Naruko runs off as Sasuke chases her. Itachi and several others laugh.

That evening the guests leave and everyone in the Hyuga estate settles down for the night unaware of the shadow that's approaching. The Hyuga ambassador and a mercenary that Kumo hired meet in their hotel room. The plan is simple. The mercenary uses his jinchuriki abilities to knock out the Hyuga while the ambassador kidnaps Hinata Hyuga. If that fails, then the mercenary is to abduct anyone from the main branch. Once abducted they will be replaced with a dead clone, courtesy of Orochimaru. The mission, if successful will be classified as S class.

Hiashi and Hitomi wake up hours into the night to a loud commotion out back. They also sense Naruko's demonic chakra. Hitomi quickly rushes to check on Hinata, Naruko and Hanabi while Hiashi runs outside. They don't activate their Byakugan due to the fact that their parental instincts are in overdrive. Along the way they notice several of their guards out cold. Several branch members are dead. Once outside Hiashi sees Naruko on the ground growling at a dead Kumo ninja as her body heals a kunai wound. She stands guard over a crying Hinata. Hizashi stands over the dead ninja while several Hyuga guards finish off three other Kumo ninja.

"Brother, what's going on?" Hiashi asks nervously.

"Some Kumo ninja tried to abduct the girls. Naruko woke up and attacked them. She took a kunai to the stomach. I managed to intervene and kill one of the ninja before he could hurt the girls further." Hizashi answers.

"Thank Kami." Hiashi sighs with relief and walks over to Naruko cautiously.

Naruko has never acted like this before. Naruko looks at Hiashi with her slited eyes and calms down a bit.

"Naruko?" Hiashi asks.

Naruko walks over to Hiashi and buries her head into his robs.

"Good girl." Hiashi smiles and rubs Naruko's back.

Hiashi picks up his daughter and shushes her to get her to stop crying.

"Go get the Hokage here now." Hiashi orders.

"Yes lord Hiashi." A branch member says and quickly leaves.

Ko rushes out of the mansion with a crying Hanabi.

"Ko what are you doing with Hanabi? Where's Hitomi." Hiashi demands

"A jinchuriki took her after knocking us out. He left Hanabi in the crib. I sent a squad out to inform the Hokage and to track down the jinchuriki." Ko replies.

"Good. I'll join them. You, stay with the girls."

"Yes sir."

"Hizashi, let's go." Hiashi orders.

Hizashi nods and follows his brother. They manage to pick up on the trail only to lose it once they reach the village gates. On the outskirts of the village, a red haired man with a red tail leaps from tree to tree. In his arms he carries Hitomi.

"Let me go." Hitomi demands.

"Sorry human lass but a demon's got to eat." Roshi answers and soon arrives at a camp containing a few Kumo ninja.

"A demon. Are you a jinchuriki?"

"Maybe."

"Please let me go. I'll pay you whatever you want."

"This isn't up for debate."

Roshi knocks out Hitomi and soon approaches a camp containing a few Kumo ninja and the Raikage himself.

"Your brother is going to be pissed." Dairui tells A.

"He won't know a thing." A replies.

"Fine but if I have to pull Gyuki's horn out of your ass you'll know it." Dairui mutters.

"Just shush. My bounty hunter approaches."

Roshi lays Hitomi on the ground.

"Got her as requested." Roshi says.

"Good, I'll take things from here." A says.

Within minutes A returns to the village with a dead clone of Hitomi. Hiruzen, Hiashi and several ANBU surround the Raikage. The Hyuga check Hitomi's chakra and find it gone, meaning she's dead.

"Hitomi." Hiashi whines "What did you do to her bastard."

"I want to know the same thing, A." Hiruzen growls.

"My apologies. It seems a rogue faction within my ninja thought they could take my hat by kidnapping one of your Hyuga. Unfortunately they killed her and removed her eyes. Her eyes were destroyed during the fight." A apologizes.

"Hitomi, no." Hiashi openly sobs.

The Hyuga head grabs his dead wife and clings to her. Tears flow.

"That's unfortunate. However, we managed to capture some of her kidnappers as well. They're dead now I'm afraid." Hiruzen says.

"Dead? You should have just captured them. I demand compensation." A shouts.

"Compensation? My wife, the mother of my girls is dead." Hiashi shouts.

"Not by my hand. I want compensation in the form of the Byakugan or else, we'll be going to war and unlike your village, we still have a jinchuriki." A threatens. "You have two days to decide." A says as he walks away.

Meanwhile, the real Hitomi is being brought to Kumo by several Kumo ninja. A quickly catches up with them while Roshi counts his money and leaves the area.

Shortly after, Hizashi takes his brother's place to satisfy the Raikage's demands. Neji grows cold hearted and starts going into fate rants. When he's first put in team Guy, Guy tries to help Neji get better and out of the shell he's put himself in.

Hiashi, on the other hand, doesn't get depressed or change his personality. He wants vengeance. His clan looks weak now and the only way to get their strength back is to train and remake their name and image. Over the next few years he continues with the standard Hyuga training for Hinata and the training he's been doing for Naruko. When Hanabi becomes of age she's put through training. Hiashi tries to help Hinata improve in areas where she's weak but because Hanabi is a prodigy he has to focus on her more resulting in a semi-strained relationship with Hinata and Naruko. By the time Hiashi finishes the basic training her realizes his two oldest girls are ready to the academy.

A nine year old Naruko lays in bed with her eyes open. Hinata does the same.

"You asleep?" Hinata asks.

"Nope." Naruko answers. "You?"

"Nope. Nervous about tomorrow."

"Same here."

Naruko sits up.

"Do you think I'll be accepted?" Naruko asks.

"Of course you will. Why wouldn't you be?" Hinata asks.

"Well I'm not exactly human."

"They don't have to know that."

"True, but my whole status was leaked so the Hokage did have to create a few new laws. So did Hiashi." Naruko sighs.

"Point taken." Hinata agrees. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Naruko pauses. "I wish your mom was here." Naruko says sadly.

"Me too. I wonder if she would be happy for us." Hinata says.

Naruko and Hinata look at the door and see Neji coming in.

"Hey you two get some sleep. You start the academy tomorrow." Neji orders.

"Trying Nii-san." Hinata says.

"Trying isn't doing. Don't make me get Lord Hiashi."

Neji slams the door shut causing Naruko to flinch. The two girls sigh and finally get to sleep. The next morning the two girls get ready for the academy. With one big sigh they leave the compound to start what will hopefully be their career.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 2: First Lessons and a Growing danger.**

**Thunder-Claw 03: Thanks and you have my condolences friend.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**The White Bear: Thanks and here you go.**

** : We'll see and I'll add some more fluff**

**Kojo208: We'll see**

**Aground: Yup**

**Penguin Lord0029: Thanks and we'll see.**

**Wildsavahnah: Thanks and here you go.**

**A/N: To those that PM'd me. Thanks and I'll take your suggestions into consideration. Also I fixed some errors and added some more detail to the previous chapter and the prologue. Warning: Implied Abuse. Please read and review.**

Mizuki grumbles to himself as he and Iruka walk to Hiruzen's office at the academy. Iruka gives him an annoyed look.

"Will you stop grumbling?" Iruka snaps.

"Can't help it. We have to teach that demon brat." Mizuki replies.

A few years ago, a Hyuga let it slip that Naruko was a jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Said Hyuga member was branded and given a few headaches. This time the Branch members didn't feel sorry for the guy. The Hyuga member was then taken to T&I and executed for treason. Sure people reacted like most would towards a jinchuuriki but they were too scared to even try anything due to the fact that Naruko had the Hyuga, The Hokage and most ninja behind her back.

"So, it's not like she's the fox. Besides even if she was, Naruko is still protected by the Hyuga, a bunch of ninja, a few civilians and Hiruzen so if we say even one negative thing to her, our butts are grass." Iruka says.

Iruka is trying to keep an open mind about having Naruko as a student. He knows what a jinchuriki is. What he has a problem with is the fact that his parents' killer is sitting all cozy inside a little girl.

"I'm aware." Mizuki says.

Mizuki lost family and friends as well but unlike Iruka, he thinks Naruko is actually the demon.

Mizuki mutters something else only to get a death glare from Iruka. The two enter the Hokage's office and see Hiruzen sitting at his desk. Hiashi sits on a chair that's on the other side of the desk.

"Crap." Mizuki mutters.

"Thanks for coming in you two. Hiashi wanted to meet his girls' sensei's before they started class." Hiruzen explains.

"I see." Iruka says. "So you have some concerns, Hiashi?" Iruka asks.

"I do." Hiashi replies.

"Understandable. As with all clan heads we ensure the best security as possible. We also treat them like any other student that enrolls into the academy." Mizuki explains.

"Oh I know you will treat Hinata like a princess. If not I'll find out about it from the Hyuga I have keeping watch on the place. It's Naruko I'm more concerned about. As you are now aware she is a jinchuriki and my clan's ward."

"You have nothing to be concerned about Hiashi. I keep an open mind around everyone and I'll treat her like I would with anyone else." Iruka promises. "However, I will have to put safety implements in place in the event we have an accident. I'm not saying she's unstable but we do need to be prepared." Iruka adds.

"I already took care of that. I taught Hinata how to use a particular seal and how to hit certain chakra points in the unlikely event that we do have an accident." Hiashi states.

"Thank you sir."

"Now what about you Mizuki, will you remain unbiased towards the ward of my clan?" Hiashi demands and activates his Byakugan. There's something about Mizuki that Hiashi doesn't like.

Mizuki doesn't answer. He just looks at the Hokage and the Hyuga clan head as if trying to decide.

"Mizuki answer him now or I will be forced to place you elsewhere." Hiruzen orders.

"You won't have any problems from me." Mizuki lies through his teeth after a deep pause.

"Mizuki, I can tell lies. You're lying." Hiashi points out.

"Look I may have some problems with this but I'll get over it."

"If that's the case would you like to be moved elsewhere?" Hiruzen asks.

"No sir, I'll get over it."

"You better because if I get one complaint from Naruko or Hinata you both will be sorry." Hiashi threatens.

"Understood." The Chunin agree.

"Now any other concerns?"

"I know that Hyuga often hire private instructors for their children like what Guy is for Neji and when you do put them in the academy, you put them in at the age of nine." Iruka explains.

"Correct." Hiashi states.

"So how were Naruko's and Hinata's scores for their private instructors?"

"Hinata's scores were about average for her instructors. Naruko's scores were a little under average but that's because she has a short attention span. She gets bored easily. Hinata will take care of that problem."

"Well I can assure you, Naruko won't be bored here." Iruka promises.

"Good."

"Now that, that is out of the way you both are dismissed." Hiruzen orders.

The two Chunin bow and take their leave. A while later Iruka's and Mizuki's students gather around in the academy's courtyard. Naruko sits next to Hinata. Sakura and Ino send each other death glares, they used to be friends who fought over Sasuke but now they're rivals who compete with each other to be Sasuke's best friend. Sasuke lets out a sigh as he notices the two girls. He's hesitant to even think about the two new girls in the class. Shikamaru lays on his back while looking at the clouds. Choji munches on chips. Shino keeps to himself. Kiba and Akamaru sit and eye the two Chunin carefully.

"Class as you are aware we have two new students. Naruko Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. They're joining us late as per Hyuga tradition." Iruka explains.

"Great, Hyuga girls." Sasuke sighs.

The Hyuga and Uchiha never really got along and each one claimed that their doujutsu is superior to the others.

"Seeing that we're going to do a spar today Naruko, Hinata, why don't you two start off." Mizuki orders, he knows that Hiashi is still hanging around so he wants to make it look like he's not ignoring the girls.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei." Hinata says.

"Okay." Naruko answers.

"It's sensei Naruko." Mizuki points out and notices that the jinchuriki is eyeing him and Iruka carefully.

Iruka notices it too. It reminds him of how Inuzuka tend to act like guard dogs when around strangers for the first time.

"She gets like that when I'm around strangers. She's normally more respectful than that." Hinata admits.

Hinata and Naruko enter a ring. They make the seal of confrontation. Hinata activates her Byakugan and gets in the gentle stance position. Naruko just stands there. Hiashi and Hiruzen watch.

"She's protective of Hinata. Always has been." Hiashi points out.

"Reminds me of an Inuzuka." Hiruzen states. "So what's her fighting style?"

"I did teach her something similar to gentle fist but it's only for emergency situations. Her normal fighting style is a loose and brawler like. Naruko can give the girls a run for their money. We had to teach her to hold back her strength. However, to properly train Naruko I've had to force my girls not to hold back. Otherwise Naruko will get bored and not even do anything."

"Not surprising given Naruko's regeneration rate and her pain threshold."

"Exactly." Hiashi agrees.

"What about Neji? Does he train with the girls?" Hiruzen asks.

"Neji keeps to himself and will rarely associate with the girls." Hiashi admits sadly.

The Hyuga head would love it if Neji spent more time with his cousins and Naruko.

Hinata and Naruko start fighting. Naruko displays her more brawler style while Hinata uses her gentle fist. A few of the students laugh. So does Mizuki and Iruka. They all think that Hinata is holding back to be nice to Naruko. They stop laughing when they finally sense Naruko emitting small flares of chakra every time Hinata blocks a chakra point. The wounds Hinata inflicts quickly regenerates. Hinata isn't holding back because the Hyuga heiress knows Naruko can take it. Iruka and Mizuki quickly realize that Hinata is going at full strength.

"Okay that's enough." Iruka orders, a little worried.

Naruko and Hinata stop fighting and then hug.

"I'm so sorry for doing that." Naruko whines.

"Me too. I'm so sorry." Hinata whines as well.

"We good?"

"I hope so. Are we okay? No hard feelings?"

"We're fine." Naruko smiles and walks out of the arena with Hinata.

Iruka checks Naruko and injuries and checks for any closed chakra points. Iruka sighs with relief when he realizes that no chakra points are closed. Iruka pales when he sees a bruise regenerating and Naruko not even being in pain.

"Is something wrong?" Naruko asks.

"No Naruko, go ahead and sit down." Iruka says.

Iruka notices the Hokage and Hiashi snickering. He gulps worse.

The two sit and watch the rest of the clan kids show their instructors as to what they already know when it comes to fighting.

- (I'm a page break ignore me) -

Meanwhile in the Land of Lightning, one of the ninja that accompanied A during the Hyuga affair flees for his life in the mountainous countryside. The ninja hides in a cave and breathes heavily. He swallows hard and looks around. The ninja sighs with relief when he doesn't sense anyone coming only to scream in agony as a katana slices off his arms and legs. The katana emits a flame that cauterizes the ninja's wounds. The ninja drops to the ground and breathes heavily. He wets himself as he looks at the figure standing over him.

"Please I beg of you. Have mercy." The ninja begs.

"Mercy, you don't deserve mercy." The figure states in a distorted voice.

The ninja screams in agony as he's tortured and slowly killed. The figure rips a bone out of the ninja's body and keeps it as a trophy. The figure then disappears into the shadows as a team led by Samui and Killer B approaches the cave.

"I smell him over here." Killer B states. "Samui with me. Atsui guard the cave while you two search the surrounding area."

Samui and her team nod as they carry out the order. Samui and Killer B enter the cave and look around they find the dead body of the ninja.

"Damn another one." Samui sighs. "That's the eight victim this week."

"Don't worry we'll find the killer soon." Killer B assures his friend.

Nearby, Orochimaru hangs around a small hidden hut at the border of the land of lightning. He feels a kunai near his neck only to snicker when the figure in back of him drops to the ground, groaning in pain. The shadows that surround the figure fade revealing a woman wearing a white mask with slits for eye holes. She pulls back her hair and grabs a cursed seal that pulsates.

"These games of yours. You know by now that you can't kill me as long as you have my cursed seal." Orochimaru snickers. "Now get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon and then we have to get ready to leave. Your killing sprees may have drawn unwanted attention."

The woman just nods. Orochimaru smiles and walks away. The woman makes her way to her room. She shuts and locks the door. The woman walks up to a mirror and pulls off her mask revealing the scared face of Hitomi Hyuga.

-Flashback—

It's been months since her abduction and Hitomi is now a shell of her former self. Her vocal chords have been surgically removed. She has scares from physical abuse that has been inflicted on her. Kumo has harvested her ovaries. Hitomi would have been pregnant by now but shortly after her abduction she destroyed her uterus so that she couldn't bear children but left her ovaries intact so if she is found. Hitomi lets out a sigh and looks out a window. Hitomi no longer believes that Konoha is looking for her. As far as anyone knows, she's dead and long forgotten. It makes sense. Hiashi's father never cared for her. Hitomi sighs again and starts eating her rations when she hears a noise. She looks around and sees a small snake entering her cell. The snake transforms into Orochimaru.

"So, my spies were correct. There is a Hyuga Here and not just any Hyuga I see." Orochimaru says.

Orochimaru walks towards Hitomi. Hitomi gets scared and backs away. Orochimaru stops walking.

"What have they done to you?" Orochimaru wonders. "The entire time I was your niece's sensei, I had never seen you back away in fear."

Hitomi tries and fails to let out a scream as Orochimaru grabs her gently.

"My poor dear Hitomi, I've always cared for you, you know. Your beauty, your personality. It was remarkable." Orochimaru grabs her neck. "I was originally going to kidnap whoever was here and use them for my next body but… I think I have a better use for you." He says sinisterly and bites Hitomi's neck.

Hitomi gags as she feels Orochimaru injecting his chakra and poison. A seal forms on her neck. Hitomi collapses and faints. Orochimaru places a small jagged rock near her neck to make it look like Hitomi killed herself by stabbing herself with a sharp rock. He also hides his seal and chakra so that no one will notice it. Hitomi's body enters a deathlike state while Orochimaru slips out, undetected. A rushes into the cell with a guard who's actually a spy for Orochimaru. He went and told A that there was a death in the cells.

"Hitomi, shit." A growls and checks for a pulse.

He finds none.

"Damn….. Well at least we have her ovaries so we can still make our own Hyuga. Dispose of her." A orders.

The spy nods and leaves the facility they're in with Hitomi's body. He sneaks her out of the village and brings her straight to Orochimaru. Orochimaru runs off into the night with Hitomi.

Hitomi eventually comes out of the death like state and survived the seal making her the second Hyuga to survive one of Orochimaru's cursed seals. The other survivor being her niece, Yuki. Over the next couple months Orochimaru helps her recover. However, during her recovery Hitomi went slightly insane due to the abuse she received and the fact that she has a cursed seal and can access the second stage.

Once Hitomi fully recovers, he forces her to train and to preform missions for him. During that time, Orochimaru kidnapped one of the Hyuga children that was birthed from Kumo's new Hyuga clan project. Once Hitomi feels ready, she begins plotting her revenge.

-Flashback end—

Hitomi grabs a bingo book she made out of her dresser. She crosses off a few ninja in her hit list. She looks towards the back and stares at a picture of Hiashi. The former Hyuga member once hoped that Hiashi wouldn't give up and search for her but now she's come to believe that Konoha didn't even try to find her and wants revenge. Hitomi puts away her bingo book and heads to dinner.

After dinner she and everyone else at the hide out disguises as a traveling caravan and takes off to Orochimaru's home territory in the Land of Rice.

**A/N: Yeah I know this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to do a short chapter to show Hinata's and Naruko's first day. The next chapter will be longer….. Hopefully. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 3: Graduation Day and Growing pains.**

**Thunder Claw 3: We'll see**

**Guest: Thanks**

**A/N: Was going to do a chapter or two while the rookie 9 were still in school but then I thought I'll just go straight to the graduation day and formation of the teams instead. I also decided that this time around, Naruko gains her abilities slowly over the course of the story. **

**A/N: Poll closed. The winner is Hinata with 27 votes. Thanks for voting. Please read and review.**

Present day- Hyuga complex

After getting up and preforming her morning rituals, Hinata meets up with her sister, Hanabi and Naruko in the training room. Hanabi and Hinata practice their Gentle Fist while Naruko practices her brawler like style. She incorporates some Gentle Fist moves into her fighting style.

Hinata's Gentle fist has improved over the years. While she still holds back Hinata's skill meets Hiashi's expectations. Hinata is also among the top kunoichi in her class. Kiba and Ino are now her best friends while Naruko is her best friend for life.

Naruko's skills have improved over the years as well. While she's not as intelligent as Hinata when it comes to topics like history and such, Naruko has displayed a talent for street smarts and trickery where necessary. She tries to be friends with everyone but Sakura teases her and she has a fierce rivalry with Kiba and Sasuke. Mizuki tried to fail her a couple times but because Naruko is immune to Mizuki's genjutsu and because Hinata keeps an eye on things, Mizuki was removed from his position. Naruko also developed the abilities to create clones, physically transform into other people, cast minor illusions and absorb chakra. However, the ability to absorb chakra causes Naruko to crave chakra. Naruko has also been gaining the Kyubi's memories and now how to see Inoichi twice a month to be treated for depression along with everything else that's wrong with her mentally.

The girls soon finish their morning workout. Hiashi just looks at the three of them. He can't believe that his oldest daughter and his clan ward are already at their graduation day. Hitomi would be proud.

"Father?" Hinata asks while looking at her father's distant expression.

"I know I don't say this often enough but I'm proud of you three." Hiashi smiles.

"Thank you father." Hinata and Hanabi both say.

"Thanks Hiashi-sama." Naruko smiles, her slender tail wags excitedly.

A while later Naruko shifts to her human shape. With a quick bye she and Hinata head to the academy. Neji and his teammates walks with them while Hinata's normal body guard tends to personal duties.

"Walking your cousin and your clan's ward to class is so youthful, Neji." Lee exclaims.

Naruko lets out a whine while looking at Neji. She suppresses the urge to make a warning growl to Lee.

"I know, he freaks you out." Neji sighs. "Lee does that to everyone."

"Is this why you haven't brought your teammates over?" Hinata asks.

"This is exactly why. Naruko would kill him and as tempting as that would be I don't want to break in a new Genin."

"That doesn't sound youthful so what is that supposed to mean?" Lee asks.

"It's a compliment. It means that you're irreplaceable." Tenten lies through her teeth.

"Oh, thank you Neji."

"I hope we're on the same team." Hinata hopes while changing the subject.

"Me too. Sakura and Sasuke don't like me much." Naruko agrees.

"I would love that too. Dealing with Uchiha and their fans are a pain but unfortunately teams are created based on grades and strategy. For example, one team normally consists of the dead last, the top rookie and the most intelligent of the class." Neji states.

"I bet you'll be top rookie." Naruko says to Hinata.

"Actually Sasuke and Ino are top rookies." Hinata states.

"You're just being modest. You're better than me."

"Of course she is, she's a Hyuga." Neji states.

"Neji Nii-san that's not nice." Hinata points out.

"It's a fact no matter how it sounds."

"And yet I was still able to accidently give you a black eye a while back." Naruko points out.

"We agreed to never talk about that." Neji states while glaring at Naruko.

"Wait how in the hell did you manage to give Neji a black eye?" Tenten asks.

"It involves a prank and a spar that went a little too far." Naruko replies with a grin.

"Naru, shut up." Neji says.

Naruko just grins.

The small group soon arrives to the academy. Hinata and Naruko say bye to team Guy and head in. They see their fellow classmates sitting at their desks. Naruko heads over to Kiba and Akamaru. Despite being rivals with Kiba, Naruko is good friends with Akamaru.

"Hey Naruko" Kiba says

Naruko smiles politely. Akamaru barks at her. Naruko barks back.

"Akamaru are you seriously asking grooming advice from Naruko" Kiba asks

Akamaru nods. He and Naruko then start sniffing each other.

"Okay, why hasn't the insane girl failed yet?" Sakura asks.

"Because she gets decent grades and if you get Naruko pissed again I'm not holding her back this time." Hinata states.

Sakura gulps and flashes back to Naruko's and Hinata's first year. Once Naruko settled down she started displaying her more animal like instincts which caused others to tease her. Sakura just happened to push the right button causing Naruko to act like a rabid dog and try and attack her. Hinata had to pull Naruko out of the room with Iruka's help.

Other students also quickly learned not to pick on Hinata because Naruko has a tendency to give bullies black eyes and bloody lips.

Naruko and Akamaru finish sniffing each other and run back to their loved ones.

Minutes later Iruka comes in all bandaged up. Anko follows him in to help him with the class. Naruko, Kiba and Akamaru smell Mizuki and dried blood on him. The three let out a low growl.

"Sensei what happened?" Sakura asks.

"Mizuki decided to betray the village. He posed as Naruko and tried to steal from the village. I managed to fight him off recover what he stole but he's still at large. If you see him find someone with authority immediately. He is armed and dangerous." Iruka explains.

"Oh great does this mean graduation is cancelled?" Shikamaru asks. The heir of the Nara clan hopes that graduation is cancelled.

"No it doesn't. We'll proceed as planned. Anko here will be filling in for Mizuki."

Several gulps are heard. Naruko lets out a choked snicker.

"Um… Iruka-sensei, please tell me you're kidding." Sakura begs.

"He's not kidding and unlike my normal visits, you are all my bitches for the entire day." Anko says in a threatening tone.

"Anko, sweetie, we talked about this." Iruka says.

Anko lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine." Anko smiles, the smile causes a few students to shiver. "I'll be your guest proctor for your graduation. We'll proceed with the normal testing. You'll each be given a written portion and then you each will have to perform a henge and a clone jutsu." Anko orders in the most polite and sweetest tone she can make without wanting to throw up.

Anko then hands out the tests. A couple hours later everyone returns their tests. Then each student preforms a hedge and a clone jutsu. Naruko is called up last. Naruko heads up to the front of the room.

"Naruko preform a transformation for us." Anko orders.

"Okay." Naruko smiles.

Naruko transforms into an exact replica of Iruka. Anko touches Naruko a couple times and finds that the rumor is true. Naruko actually shape shifts into a person unlike a normal henge which is just an illusion. Naruko shape shifts back to her human shape.

"That was good Naruko. Now do a clone jutsu." Iruka orders.

Naruko does as she's told and creates several clones at once causing several students, Sasuke included, get jealous of Naruko's ability to create multiple clones. Naruko doesn't know shadow clone jutsu but she has the ability to create more than one clone due to her kitsune nature.

"Good job Naruko." Iruka smiles.

Naruko smiles back and dispels her clones. She sits back down. Several students send her jealous death glares. Naruko just looks at them and shrugs. She then lays her head down on her desk.

"You all did well. We'll have the results after lunch." Anko orders.

The students leave for lunch while Anko and Iruka grade the final exams. They then head to Hiruzen's office. Hiruzen fills out some paperwork. He sees Anko and Iruka near the doorway.

"Enter." Hiruzen orders.

The two do as they're told and bow.

"So how where the scores of your students." Hiruzen asks.

"I think they all did well. Sasuke Uchiha will be rookie of the year and Ino is going to be kunoichi of the year. I have all of their scores here." Iruka says and hands Hiruzen the report cards.

Hiruzen looks through each report card.

"Do you recommend all of them for graduation?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes sir." Iruka answers.

"What about you Anko?"

"Well I think the Uchiha can lose the emo crap and that civilian girl needs to get that fan girl rage out of her. Otherwise they're both going to end up dead before they're even Chunin. As for the others, my notes are included with the report cards." Anko admits.

Hiruzen reads over Anko's notes and strokes his beard.

"What do you both recommend?" Hiruzen asks.

"For someone like Sakura, I'd hold her back a year, away from the Uchiha." Anko suggest.

"Or we could let them become a Genin. They still have to pass that final test and a few D rank missions might shape Sakura and Sasuke up. If that doesn't work, we can hold them both back in separate classes and give Sasuke increased counseling like what should have been done to begin with after his clan's massacre." Iruka suggests.

"Hmm... I like it. We'll go with your suggestion Iruka. Go ahead and get headbands for everyone." Hiruzen orders.

"Yes lord Hokage." The two say.

Iruka and Anko leave the office.

"Neko." Hiruzen says.

"Yes lord Hokage?" A cat masked ANBU asks.

"Go inform this year's Jonin instructors that we have some genin for them."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

Neko shushins out of the office. After lunch the students return to the classroom. They see Konoha ninja headbands on the table. Each student sits in his or her chair anxiously hoping that they passed, except for Shikamaru who is hoping for the opposite.

"Those whose names I call come up and get your headband. If I don't call your name it means that you didn't pass but you can always try again next year." Iruka says.

Naruko lets out a sigh and lays her head down. Due to the fact that her last name is Uzumaki, she's always called last. The only upside about it is the fact that Sasuke is called before her so he has to wait a while as well. Hinata soon rushes up to Naruko with her headband.

"Naruko I passed." Hinata exclaims.

"That's great." Naruko smiles and hugs Hinata.

A short while later Naruko is finally called and given a headband. She rushes back to Hinata and shows off her headband.

"That's so cool. Now we can be on the same team." Hinata says.

"I hope so you're so awesome." Naruko says.

Hinata beams at the compliment. However, a few other people all let out a disgusted sigh.

"Great the freak passed. I hope I'm not on a team with her." Sakura whines.

'Great, that's all we need. Another loser to bring me down.' Sasuke sighs.

"Congratulations to those of you that passed. Return within a week's time at noon to get into you're assigned teams. The rest of you I'll see next year." Iruka congratulates.

Once Iruka excuses everyone the students leave. Hinata and Naruko head over to Might Guy's dojo. Naruko lets out a whimper upon seeing Neji's sensei.

"You're seeing the same thing I'm seeing right?" Hinata asks.

Naruko nods.

"I was hoping you weren't and I was hallucinating." Hinata states.

"I was thinking the same thing." Naruko answers. "Is Lee and their sensei related?"

"I don't think so. Lee's parents killed in the Kyubi attack."

Naruko pauses at the revelation and starts feeling depressed.

"You think I should go. I mean I killed his parents. What if he knows?" Naruko whispers.

"You aren't the Kyubi but I'm thinking of going myself." Hinata whispers back.

"Too late."

"What are you two doing here?" Neji asks as he walks up to his cousin and Naruko.

"Father hired you're team to escort us to the academy and back home." Hinata answers.

"And back home?" Tenten asks.

"That must've slipped my mind. How unyouthful. I will do 10,000 pushups as punishment." Guy says and starts doing said pushups.

"Sorry we completely forgot and our C rank took longer than expected." Neji apologizes.

"That's okay, you can buy us dinner to celebrate. We made Genin." Naruko boasts and shows off her headband.

Hinata does too.

"Congratulations." Tenten smiles.

"Lord Hiashi will be most pleased." Neji says.

"Done." Guy shouts upon completing his pushups. "Celebrating is a most youthful idea and I was going to take my Genin out to dinner anyway."

"Thank you Guy sensei." Hinata smiles.

After dinner the girls and Neji head home. For the last few minutes though Naruko has been beginning to feel really weird and is starting to get a headache. During dinner she started hearing voices but what was being said was different than what the person was saying. A couple times Naruko swore she heard Hinata talking but didn't see Hinata's lips move.

"Hey guys, I know Hiashi wants us to report in but can you do it. I'm starting to feel a little sick." Naruko says quietly.

"I don't blame you. That restaurant that we went to specializes in food for health nuts. You get used to it." Neji says.

"I won't." Hinata belches and then blushes with embarrassment.

"Thanks." Naruko smiles and rushes to the bathroom.

The voices get louder and so do the weird feelings. Normally she can deal with loud sounds but this doesn't feel like her enhanced hearing. It feels like everyone within the village is inside her skull and screaming. Naruko lets out a low feral growl. Eyes flash crimson and her fangs pop out as she begins to lose concentration on her human shape. Naruko passes her fingers through the bathroom counter as she tries her hardest to block out the sounds.

Down the hall from the bathroom Wolf pauses in the middle of some mission details that's he's giving Yuki. Wolf looks in Naruko's direction. He hears her pulse rising and her body shifting shape as she growls and  
breathes heavily.

"Wolf what is it?" Yuki asks.

"It's Naruko. She sound's scared and frustrated." Wolf states.

Yuki activates her Byakugan and sees Naruko loosing human shape while doubled over in the bathroom. Yuki adjusts her Byakugan so that she can see chakra and sees Naruko's head charging with chakra. It reminds Yuki of a Yamanaka when they use their abilities.

"Get my uncle. I'll go to Naruko." Yuki orders.

Wolf does as he's told while Yuki rushes to the bathroom. Yuki kicks open the locked door and runs up to a snarling Naruko.

"Naruko, sweetie what's wrong." Yuki asks.

"Everyone keeps yelling and I feel like my brains are going to explode." Naruko sniffles.

"Sweetie no one is yelling."

"Yes they are. You included. Right now you're wondering about whether or not I'm gaining a new ability or if something else is going on."

Yuki's eyes widen and her jaw drops as she realizes that Naruko is reading her thoughts.

-At Hiruzen's office—

Kakashi sheepishly arrives at the Hokage's office. He sees Hiruzen, Asuma, and Kurenai glaring at him.

"I know, I'm a few hours late. I was on the long road of life and had to backtrack because I got lost." Kakashi says nervously while scratching his silver hair.

"Save the excuses for someone that cares Kakashi." Kurenai snaps.

"Yeah we've been waiting long enough. Let's get down to business already." Asuma agrees.

"Sure." Kakashi smiles as he walks up to the desk.

"These files are for each of you." Hiruzen says as he hands each Jonin a file. "Inside you will see the names of this years' graduating Genin. Take a few minutes to look over them to see who you want on your team." He explains.

Each Jonin looks through the file they were given. A few minutes later they set the files down.

"So after careful consideration, who would you like for teams?" Hiruzen asks.

"I'd like to take Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. I'd like to reform the Ino-Shia-Cho trio. I've worked with their fathers before so I'll be able to train them easily and the three clans have always worked beautifully in the past." Asuma says.

"Any objections?" Hiruzen asks Kurenai and Kakashi.

"Nope, actually I'm more interested in forming a team that can focus on tracking and locating. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame would be perfect for that." Kurenai replies.

"That would make the perfect tracking team." Asuma points out.

"I agree." Kakashi says.

"That would. However, Naruko and Hinata are close. Could you consider taking in Naruko with your team?" Hiruzen wonders.

"Her scores aren't that bad and she has been raised around Hyuga and it also says here that she has enhanced senses like an Inuzuka. It would be a nice idea, however, they do need to learn to have some time apart sooner or later." Kurenai says.

"Furthermore there's the issue of the Kyubi. I have some knowledge on seals and I can knock Naruko out if necessary." Kakashi points out.

"You have a point and she is immune to Genjutsu which would make me trying to calm her down pointless."

"I suppose your right Kakashi." Hiruzen says. "So do you have any objections?"

"No, I'm willing to take Naruko, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hanuro. Like I said, I can keep an eye on the Kyubi and I can snap the other two out of their attitudes." Kakashi says.

"Alright then we're all in agreement. You have one week to study your students and then you will pick them up on Friday in the morning." Hiruzen orders.

The three Jonin nod and leave Hiruzen's office. They get to work on observing their new students.

-Hyuga Complex—an Hour Later—

Inoichi finishes examining Naruko. Naruko lets out a purr as she rests. Hanabi combs Naruko's tail.

"Well?" Hiashi asks.

"She can read minds and feel emotions now." Inoichi answers.

"That's just great." Hiashi sighs. "What do we do? She gets her team assignments in a week."

"I'll have to train her to control her telepathy. I'll also make a small seal on the back of Naruko's neck. It'll lessen the effects of Naruko's new abilities."

"Will it affect the seal on her stomach?"

"No, Mito had one put on her when she first gained the Kyubi's emotion sensing ability." Inoichi answers.

"Good then put it on her." Hiashi orders.

Inoichi nods and then motions for Naruko to stand up. Naruko gets up on all fours. Her tail curls under her legs.

"Alright Naruko I'm going to put a seal on your neck that will lessen the effects of your new abilities but it's going to sting because it's going to affect your chakra as well okay." Inoichi explains.

Naruko nods and holds her long blonde hair to the side. Hiashi puts a kunai handle in Naruko's mouth due and holds down her arms due to the fact Naruko has a tendency to bite and claw if she's in pain or uncomfortable. He could block some of her tenketsu but her demonic chakra would just reopen it immediately.

Inoichi applies some ink to the back of Naruko's neck and makes a seal. He then applies some chakra to the seal. Naruko lets out monstrous growl as she feels a stinging sensation in her neck. She bites into the handle of the kunai hard which causes the leather bindings of the handle to snap. Naruko digs her claws into the carpet. She stops growling, biting and digging once the sensation stops. Naruko also hears the voices starting to decrease in volume and stops feeling weird.

Hiashi lets his ward go. Naruko puts the kunai away. Kakashi finishes spying on his new Genin. He wasn't aware that Naruko normally looks like a cross between a fox and human. Unsure what to do about Naruko he heads to the Hokage tower for advice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 4: Team Assignments**

**Thunder Claw 03: Thanks and we'll see**

**Kajo208: We'll see when I get to the Wave arc.**

**WeHateSasukeClub: Thanks although I have no idea what Danzo has to do with things?**

** : This is only the second rewrite actually. The only other stories I rewrote was the Feral Bird and Feral Souls was completely different and that got deleted. Also thanks for the positive feedback in your review. **

**Hilt51: Thanks. I like how I'm writing this out too.**

**A/N: Fixed some spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter.**

A week later Naruko and Hinata head to the academy. It took a few days but Naruko finally got used to the voices in her head and the emotions. Now if she can shut off her new powers completely she would be happy. Once at the academy Naruko and Hinata head to their classroom. Naruko notices several teachers sending her death glares. She can hear their thoughts and feel their emotions. Naruko just shrugs and ignores the teachers. Hinata gives her comforting hug and sends Naruko happy thoughts and feelings. The two soon reach their classroom and sit in their assigned seats.

"I hope I'm on a team with you." Naruko sighs.

"Me too." Hinata agrees. "Who else are you hoping to be on a team with?"

"Either Ino or Kiba."

"Really? You wouldn't want Sasuke to be on your team?"

"Ewww no. It's bad enough I have to smell his chakra in the same room day after day." Naruko cringes.

"I'm not sure about that but I don't think I could get along with Sasuke very well and father wouldn't be happy with that." Hinata says.

"Personally I don't blame him."

"That's not nice Naruko."

Hinata pauses and then remembers why Naruko hates Sasuke. The biggest reason is because an Uchiha controlled the Kyubi more than once which means Naruko feels that the Uchiha controlled her more than once. The second reason is that after the Uchiha massacre Sasuke changed and started being cold to everyone.

"Although you do have a point. He isn't the friendliest person anymore." Hinata agrees.

Naruko lets out a bored groan and covers her ears as some girls in the back all giggle and fight with each other over who would be on a team with Sasuke.

"I would like Shino on my team." Hinata states.

"Who?" Naruko asks and tilts her head to the side like a confused dog.

"Me." Shino says as he sits in back of Naruko.

"Oh you. The one with the tasty beetles." Naruko chuckles.

Shino pales at the fact that Naruko has a habit of eating his beetles and has once again forgotten who he is. Of course it doesn't help that said beetles are drawn to her chakra and that Shino hides himself in large clothes and sunglasses.

"Sorry Shino. I'd love to be on a team with you too." Naruko says with an embarrassed blush.

"Its fine and I'd like to be on a team with you as well." Shino smiles.

"I hope I'm not on the same team as that freaky Naruko or Hinata or any girl for that matter." Sakura sighs. "Although I hope to be on a team with Sasuke." Sakura swoons.

'Man I hope I'm on a team with only guys or on a team with Naruko and Hinata. They're the only girls who don't annoy me.' Sasuke thinks and then gets a chill up his spine.

Sasuke looks and sees Naruko sending him a death glare. He sees Naruko whispering something to Hinata. Hinata glances at Sasuke and then at Naruko. She gulps at the thought of trying to keep Naruko from killing Sasuke.

Iruka steps into the room with a paper in hand.

"Okay shut up and sit down." The Chunin orders.

Everyone quiets down. Those that aren't at their seats take their seats.

"Once again congratulations all of you. I have hear the teams you will be placed on. Now keep in mind that teams were based on what was the most strategically logical. After I'm done your team leaders will arrive within a couple hours to pick you up." Iruka explains and then starts reading off the teams.

Naruko buries her head in her arms as Iruka reads off each team.

"Next up, team 7." Iruka says minutes later. "Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha (Several girls whine with hope.) Sakura Hanuro." Iruka says and is interrupted by a girl cursing and other girls sobbing.

"Fuck yeah. In your face girls." Sakura shouts as she jumps out of her chair.

Sasuke slams his head against the desk. So does several other girls.

"Sakura shut up." Iruka orders.

Sakura does so and sits back in her seat.

"Now where was I? Oh yes the third teammate will be Naruko Uzumaki." Iruka reads.

Naruko slams her head against her desk as well as several other girls who wanted to be partnered with Sasuke.

"Wait I demand I change in teams." Sakura shouts.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with the Hokage. Although I'm surprised. I thought you would want to be with Sasuke." Iruka says.

"Not him. I mean send her somewhere else." Sakura shouts while pointing at Naruko.

"What's the matter Sakura? Afraid I'll try and nibble on you or are you afraid Sasuke would be more interested in me than you?" Naruko asks with a sadistic grin.

"See!" Sakura shouts.

"Naruko stop teasing Sakura." Iruka orders. "As for the reason why you three are on a team Sasuke will be forced to work with people and he's also the rookie. As for you, while you aren't the best in jutsu you do have incredible intelligence and Naruko will balance the two of you out by keeping Sasuke in line and providing both of you support. She can also act as your team's tracker if it's necessary. If you have problems feel free to take it up with your Jonin instructor who will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka explains.

Naruko gets tempted to drop out or cause a scene but doesn't because she knows Hinata would be mad and Hiashi would be disappointed. Naruko sighs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, I just wish Sakura would stop being mean to me." Naruko sighs.

Hinata glares at Sasuke and Sakura.

"You two hurt her and you'll be sorry." Hinata threatens.

"Thanks Hina-chan." Naruko smiles and lets out a purr when Hinata strokes her whisker marks.

"Ahem, no more interruptions." Iruka shouts. "Now team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Team leader will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in rotation. Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Team leader will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka reads.

Several more heads bang against a desk. Sakura laughs at Ino but Ino sticks out her tongue.

"Your team leaders will be here shortly." Iruka says.

Naruko looks at Kiba and Shino. Her pupils turn to slits. She releases a bit of killer intent that Iruka recognizes.

"If any of you hurt Hinata or I hear that her sensei did something wrong to her I will rip throats out with my teeth." Naruko growls, revealing two canines.

Kiba and Shino gulp. Naruko returns her canines back to 'normal' and smiles, revealing human looking teeth. Iruka gulps. Hinata also gulps. She knows that Naruko would never hurt her but she would hate to see Naruko hurt or Naruko hurting someone.

Outside the room Kurenai and Asuma also sensed the killer intent but it quickly faded.

"Should we be worried?" Kurenai asks.

"No, pops did say that Naruko does that once in a while. She must be threatening someone." Asuma assures her.

The two head in.

"Team 10 with me." Asuma orders.

"Team 8 with me." Kurenai orders.

Hinata and Naruko give each other good bye hugs. Naruko then sends Kurenai a death glare as she watches Hinata leave. A couple hours later the room is empty at the newly formed team 7 waits for Kakashi. For the last while Sakura has been talking to Sasuke nonstop despite two warning growls from Naruko. Naruko has been trying her hardest to act 'normal' for once to give a good impression.

"This is boring. What the hell is taking our sensei so long?" Naruko complains.

"Naruko pipe down." Sakura orders.

"You know seeing we're on the same team we should try and be friends."

"No."

Naruko lets out a sigh and summons a couple clones. She gives the clones some money. The clones take off.

"Naruko what are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

"Getting something to eat. You want something?" Naruko asks.

"Naruko we aren't supposed to leave." Sakura reminds her.

"I'm not leaving. My clones did." Naruko points out. "You want anything?"

"It'll probably be something gross."

"Wait, what exactly are you getting? Ramen?" Sasuke asks.

"No sandwiches from the Ramen shop." Naruko replies.

"Count me in."

"Sasuke-kun you can't be serious." Sakura states.

"I am. It's lunch time and I'm hungry." Sasuke says "And I find you annoying so please stop asking me out and be nicer to Naruko or I will pay Naruko to hold you down while I remove your vocals."

"Wait are you actually serious, Stinky?" Naruko asks.

"Yes."

"That's like the only nicest thing you've said to me in a long time."

"Don't get used to it and my name isn't Stinky." Sasuke says.

"Your chakra stinks deal with it." Naruko says bluntly.

Sasuke rubs his forehead. One clone returns with sandwiches and drinks for everyone. The second one comes back with two buckets of water. Naruko sets up the buckets carefully. Sasuke munches on his sandwich. Sakura munches on hers after seeing Sasuke eat.

"Naruko I doubt a Jonin would fall for that and it wouldn't be nice." Sakura says despite secretly loving it when Naruko pulls a prank.

"Our sensei is late and I'm bored." Naruko replies and digs into her sandwich. She saves two for Kakashi.

Minutes later, Kakashi arrives at the classroom. A bucket of water drops onto his head as he opens the door.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. My first impression of you three is…. I hate you all. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi says.

"Then if that's the case no sandwich for you." Naruko says and puts the two sandwiches away.

Sasuke and Sakura snicker at the Cyclops ninja's sad look. Kakashi body flickers to the roof and waits for his Genin. He goes over what Hiruzen told him.

-Flashback—Hokage Tower—

Kakashi finishes telling Hiruzen what he saw.

"Yes that is what Naruko normally looks like." Hiruzen stated.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Kakashi asked.

"She wants to be a ninja so I'm giving her the chance."

"You could be putting a Genin at risk. The Kyubi…."

"The Kyubi merged to Naruko. As long as you treat her and others with respect she won't react." Hiruzen stated.

"That's not what my concern is. My concern is what do I tell the other two?" Kakashi said.

Hiruzen then felt a moment of stupidity. Kakashi wouldn't reject Naruko no matter what. Naruko's father was Kakashi's sensei after all.

"Naruko can retain a human shape at all times if she must. She normally does." Hiruzen said. "To be honest Hiashi would be better to address your concerns."

"I'll talk to him in the morning then. Thank you Lord Hokage." Kakashi said and took his leave.

The next morning Kakashi went to Hiashi and had a long talk with him about Naruko. During that talk Hiashi made known of his distrust of anyone with a Sharingan regardless of a transplant or not.

-Flashback ends—

Kakashi stops flashing back as his new Genin approach him on the roof. Naruko hands him a couple sandwiches.

"I felt guilty so here." Naruko smiles.

"Thanks." Kakashi says.

"Alright before we get started I figure we should get to know each other better." Kakashi says.

Kakashi takes a bite of his sandwich. While hiding his face.

"In order to do that we'll each share our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asks

"So we can get to know each other. Trust is important. I'll go first. I have a lot of likes most of which I don't feel like telling you do to personal reasons. I have many dislikes. My biggest are those that don't follow the rules and regulations. To me they're nothing but trash. Those who don't care about their comrades are worse than trash to me as well. As for Hobbies, I have many that may not be very appropriate at the moment."

"That's it?" Sakura asks. "That was pointless."

"Not exactly, and that is your first lesson. A ninja's best tool is information. You know now that I don't like to share." Kakashi points out. "Naruko, why don't you go first?"

"Okay. I more than like Ramen. My idol is the 4th Hokage and I'd like to be as great as he is. I love the Hyuga's, the Hokage and my biological family and just about anything else. My dislikes are actually similar to yours and my dream is to kill a certain person before something bad happens again."

Kakashi pauses at this. He wasn't aware that Naruko knew of her family. He also wasn't aware that Naruko wasn't the vengeful type but then he remembers that she has some of the Kyubi's memories. On the night of the attack a Sharingan user took control of the Kyubi. She must want to go after the Sharingan user. Sakura on the other hand thinks it's her that Naruko wants to kill.

"My hobbies are video games, training, gardening..." Naruko says and goes on but Kakashi likes the fact Naruko is into gardening. It could be useful.

"I see. Thank you Naruko. Sakura your next"

"I like Sasuke. I hate anyone who hates Sasuke and I hate Naruko. And my dream is to be with Sasuke." Sakura exclaims

'Great a fan girl' Kakashi sighs. "Sasuke your turn" Kakashi says

"I have no real likes or dislikes. As for hobbies I like to train. My dream is to revive my clan and kill my brother."

"Thank you for sharing. Now that we're all acquainted meet me at the training ground 7 tomorrow at 5 am. And, don't eat breakfast or you'll purge." Kakashi orders

Kakashi leaves.

"You guys do realize he's bluffing right?" Naruko asks

"Yeah right Naruko. He wouldn't do that." Sakura says

"You're actually going to get up that early?"

"Yeah. He ordered us to."

"Okay than but he's going to be late on purpose." Naruko states, her telepathy told her a lot of things about Kakashi like he's a perv and likes to be late on purpose.

"Well no duh. He's a Jonin you idiot. He's busy" Sasuke points out.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow than." Naruko smiles and takes off.

Sakura and Sasuke head home. Once Naruko arrives at the Hyuga estate she heads up to Hiashi's office. She knocks on the door and waits for Hiashi to call her in. Once called in Naruko sits at Hiashi's desk and tells Hiashi her day and her team.

"I knew who your team was because I spoke to your new sensei earlier in the week. I really don't like the team you're on but I'm sure we can manage. Yuki was on a team with an Uchiha." Hiashi says.

"I really tried not to go into my usual kitsune habits to make a good impression but it was kind of hard." Naruko says.

"From the sounds of it thought it went as expected. I'm proud."

"Thank you. So should I do as what Kakashi says? I mean I know he's bluffing about tomorrow but I want to be on a team."

"Naruko there's nothing to debate. You know what's important. Do whatever you feel comfortable with." Hiashi suggests.

"Yes sir." Naruko smiles.

"Now you're dismissed. Enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yes sir."

Naruko leaves the office. A while later Hinata comes home and tells Hiashi and Hinata about her team. However, Naruko has to be knocked out when she learns that Kiba might be attracted to Hinata.

That evening Hinata dreams of doing things to Naruko. She wakes up in a cold sweat both confused and excited. Naruko on the other hand smelled and heard what was going on with Hinata. Her dreams went to the gutter and she too woke up sweaty.

"Damn hormones." Both girls say.

They get drinks of water, go to the bathroom and head back to bed.

**A/N: Was going to include the Bell Test but I decided not to because I want to make a fun chapter for the bell test and I'm debating on a couple things with Sakura like what to use for a Genjutsu. I don't want to do the whole Sasuke dying genjutsu that's common. If you have suggestions PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 5: Bell tests and Missions**

**Thunder-Claw03: I love it. I'll put that in somehow.**

**Hilt51: Thanks**

**Jimbo Jones: I like it. I'll include it somehow along with the other suggestions.**

**A/N: I completely forgot to describe Naruko's outfit. Naruko wears a black Hyuga robe that has a hood under an orange and black jacket. She likes wearing robes so that she can let her tail out without attracting attention. Naruko also ties her hair into a large pony tail so that her hair won't get grabbed.**

**A/N 2: Changed the Genjutsu scene. Also fixed spelling errors and grammar errors.**

Naruko arrives at training ground 7 at 8 o'clock in the morning the next day. She decided to come late and to not feel so bad about eating breakfast she fed on some of Neji's chakra to feel a little full. Naruko grabs a backpack that's thrown at her in midair. Naruko tosses Sakura back her backpack.

"What the hell is that about?" Naruko asks.

"You're late?" Sakura shouts.

"Which is surprising considering the Hyuga don't like lateness." Sasuke adds.

"And yet Kakashi isn't here yet. Gee what a surprise." Naruko says.

"That still doesn't explain as to why you're late."

"Kakashi has a history of being a few hours late for everything so I decided to come late." Naruko says.

"You're going to get in trouble and make us fall behind everyone else." Sakura states, surprising Sasuke and Naruko a little bit. Normally Sasuke says stuff like that.

"That's funny coming from you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to take a nap." Naruko says as she sits against a tree.

Naruko pulls up her hood and lays against a tree. An hour later Naruko is woken up by Sakura screaming 'You're late' to Kakashi. The scream causes Naruko to jump into a tree. Naruko jumps back down and glares at Sakura.

"Annoying screaming human fan girl." Naruko mutters.

"Sorry, I was helping a little old lady cross the street then I saw a black cat and had to retrace my steps." Kakashi replies.

"That is the lamest excuse ever." Sakura shouts.

"Sakura, stop shouting please. I think Naruko is getting ready to murder you. If she doesn't I will." Sasuke threatens.

Sakura than remembers that Naruko's hearing is like Kiba's.

"Oops, sorry Naruko." Sakura apologizes.

Naruko doesn't say anything and just mumbles.

"Now then from the looks of things you've been here a while and haven't eaten anything." Kakashi says.

"No duh." Sasuke says.

"Good then we're ready to begin." Kakashi says. "I have two bells. Each of you has until this alarm clock I'm setting down goes off to get the bells." Kakashi says.

"Wait but there's only two." Sakura points out.

"That's right. It means that the one who doesn't get the bell goes back to the academy. Now when you come at me. I suggest that you come with the intent to kill." Kakashi says and sets the clock down on a rock. "Begin." He orders.

Sakura and Sasuke go into hiding to formulate a plan and leave Naruko behind.

"Are you coming at me or not Naruko?" Kakashi asks.

Naruko grins and uses the body flicker technique after summoning a few clones. Kakashi immediately takes out the clones and sees the real Naruko gone. Kakashi heads for the trees and starts tracking down his students.

Naruko finds Sakura hiding in a bush.

"Sakura." Naruko says only to get punched in the face.

Naruko shakes her head.

"S-sorry Naruko. I thought you were Kakashi." Sakura says.

"Whatever, look our sensei is a Jonin. I don't think we can take him by ourselves. We should team up." Naruko suggests.

"I don't know Naruko. I think we should wait and see what Sasuke says." Sakura suggests.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So if I talk to him and he wants to team up will you?" Naruko asks.

"Only if he says it to my face." Sakura answers.

"Fine."

Naruko sniffs the air and runs off. Kakashi crouches in a tree. He's impressed by the fact that Naruko has some idea as to what to do. However, he's disappointed in Sakura for not assisting in her teammate and the fact she's relying on Sasuke. Kakashi leaps to the ground.

"Hi Sakura." Kakashi says and shows off his Sharingan. He then sends Sakura into a strong Genjutsu. He was going to use the Hell Viewing technique but he needs to get that fan girl out of her.

"Huh?" Sakura asks and finds herself in a strong Genjutsu.

Sakura then hears moaning in the bushes and sees Sasuke and Naruko making out.

"What the fuck?" Sakura asks. "Hey get off my Sasuke!" Sakura shouts

Naruko looks at Sakura, however, Naruko's eyes glow red with slited pupils. Naruko snarls revealing canine like teeth. Suddenly a miniature Kyubi seems to explode out of Naruko's skin and starts attacking Sakura. The Kyubi starts clawing at Sakura and ripping at her clothes.

"Sasuke help, she's hurting me." Sakura shouts.

To her surprise a clothed Sasuke just laughs.

"Good, one less loser to hold me back." Sasuke says and walks away coldly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screams in a blood curdling tone.

Naruko hears the scream and races back to Sakura. Sasuke hides and hears footsteps. He heard them before and decided to set a trap. He carefully placed ninja wire in the trees and attached explosive tags to them. He hears someone ripping through the trap and the explosive tags go off.

Naruko lets out a pained yelp. Sasuke's eyes widen as he recognizes Naruko's voice and races to his trap. He sees Naruko shaking off debris and ninja wire. Wounds regenerate slowly.

"Ouch, man I'm having a seriously bad day." Naruko whines.

Sasuke steps out of a bush.

"I'm surprised you survived that." Sasuke states

"That was you? What are you trying to do kill your teammates?" Naruko snaps.

"No the trap was meant for Kakashi and if you hadn't of moved and waited for me it wouldn't have went off idiot."

"I was more concerned about Sakura then paying attention to traps." Naruko states.

"Why? She hates you?" Sasuke points out.

"Gee I don't know. Maybe because we're teammates and in speaking of that, would you be willing to team up? I can't take on Kakashi on my own."

"No, you'll just drag me down."

"Fine then you want to come with me to see if Sakura is okay?" Naruko asks.

"Again, no." Sasuke replies.

Naruko lets out a sigh and runs off. Sasuke catches a glimpse of something poking out of Naruko's hair but dismiss it. Naruko turns her ear back into a human ear. She starts craving large amounts of food, chakra or otherwise, due to the fact she had to regenerate a whole ear and other injuries and then had to make her regrown ear look human.

Sasuke lets out a sigh and starts looking for Kakashi. He finds Kakashi reading a book. Sasuke uses a grand fireball technique on the Jonin.

"Ha got you." Sasuke says only to pale when he sees a burning piece of wood.

"That was impressive Sasuke but if you're as good as you claim than you should know a trap when you see one." Kakashi says after appearing in back of Sasuke. "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation technique."

A Kakashi clone pulls Sasuke into the ground until only his neck and head is above ground. The clone disperses. Kakashi then disappears. He's had his fun with Sakura and Sasuke. Now he needs to torture Naruko.

Naruko finds the pink haired girl shivering in fear in a pile of her own filth in a small clearing. Naruko reads her mind and learns what happened. Naruko gets nervous and grabs Sakura's shoulders.

"Shit." Naruko nervously. "Sakura, Sakura snap out of it, it was just a genjutsu." Naruko begs as she shakes Sakura.

The genjutsu ended seconds ago but Sakura is heavily traumatized and in shock. Sakura looks up at Naruko and lets out another scream in fear and faints. Naruko sighs and brings Sakura to the clearing where their bags are. Naruko smells Sakura's chakra and feels drool pooling at her mouth. She snaps herself out of it and decides to look for Kakashi.

Naruko sends out clones in multiple directions. She growls with a growing rage and hunger. She also hopes to hell Kakashi didn't reveal her status to Sakura and Sasuke.

-With Team 8—

Team 8 sits down for an early lunch after completing their test. The test was a team work test but the three had to work on finding a set of bells. Pleased with how well her three students preformed, Kurenai welcomed them into the ninja ranks.

"These sandwiches are great sensei." Kiba exclaims.

Akamaru barks in agreement. Shino and Hinata nods. Hinata goes to drink from a clay cup that Naruko made her for her birthday a couple years ago when it suddenly splits.

"What the hell?" Shino asks.

"It's Naruko, she's pissed." Hinata answers.

"Knowing Sasuke and Sakura I'm surprised that didn't happen sooner." Kiba replies. "How angry do you think she is?"

The cup shatters to a million pieces.

"Extremely." Hinata replies.

-With team 10—

Team Guy is taking the day to train when Neji is suddenly overcome with a sense of growing dread. Only three people in the village could make him feel dread. Guy, Lee and Naruko. Neji gulps.

"My adorable students I sense something unyouthful about to happen. We must do something youthful to counteract its affects." Guy orders.

"Yes sensei. I will clean the dojo with a toothbrush until my hands are raw." Lee exclaims.

"Good boy my adorable apprentice."

"Sensei."

"Lee." Guy says.

The two hug. Neji rubs his brow while Tenten looks away or else she'll go blind.

-Training ground 7—

Kakashi can't help but shake a bad feeling. He feels like the Kyubi is staring down at him with an intense rage. Kakashi dodges multiple shuriken that come from multiple directions. 20 Naruko clones and the real Naruko jump out of the trees. Kakashi sees the angry look on Naruko's face. He can also see the hunger in her eyes.

"Getting frustrated are we?" Kakashi asks.

"Getting frustrated isn't the word. I'm furious. I couldn't eat breakfast so I had to eat some chakra so I wouldn't lose it. I stubbed my foot. I get here and get a backpack thrown at me. Sakura tries to bust my eardrums by yelling and later on punches me. Sasuke blows me up and calls me an idiot. Oh and the genjutsu you used on Sakura practically ousted me to her, causing her to soil herself and faint when I try to snap her out of it." Naruko snarls and bares lengthened canines.

"I didn't out you. I just induced a scenario and used existing fears. It was meant to snap her out of her Fangirl attitude." Kakashi explains.

"Either way, I'm kicking your ass." Naruko promise and releases a bit of killer intent.

Kakashi gulps and hopes he doesn't have to restrain Naruko in the event she loses it. He sees some of the clones and Naruko charging at him. The others make a perimeter. Kakashi smiles at the team work. A clone then grabs Kakashi's back and all the other clones grab Kakashi's legs to hold him still. The real Naruko tries to attack Kakashi but instead destroys one of her own clones. The clones and Naruko look around for Kakashi. Naruko sees one of the bells lying around but she ignores it. Instead she starts sniffing the air after dispersing her clones.

Kakashi ends up behind Naruko.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall for my trap." Kakashi says and makes a hand sign.

"I'm surprised you fell for mine." Naruko says with a smile.

"What trap?"

A Naruko clone appears behind Kakashi and uses one thousand years of death on him. Kakashi pales with horror as Naruko does the technique. He's then sent flying. Kakashi lands in the nearby lake. Naruko snickers. Someone in the main family tried that to her once. That person now has five scars across his face.

Naruko walks over to Kakashi and cracks her knuckles. Wisps of red chakra seem to erupt out of her nostrils. Naruko continues to ignore the bell only to pause when she hears Sasuke curse. Sasuke managed to dig himself out and decided to track Kakashi once more. However, he saw the bell on the ground and went for it. Naruko turns around and sees Sasuke stuck in the snare trap Kakashi had made.

Kakashi pulls himself out of the lake and walks up to Naruko. They hear the bell ring in the distance.

"Looks like that's time. Neither one of you caught a bell." Kakashi says.

Naruko lets out a sigh and shrinks her canines back down and turns her eyes back to normal. She also stops emitting red chakra. Minutes later Sakura wakes up and finds herself tied to a poll. She sees Sasuke tied to a poll as well and Naruko sitting on the ground. Kakashi stares at his three students.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Sakura, thank you for joining us." Kakashi says.

"Sensei what's going on?"

"I've come to a decision on what I think of you three. Based on this test I think you and Sasuke should just drop from the program. Naruko can go back to the academy."

"What?" The three Genin yell.

"Okay so maybe that's a little harsh for you Naruko. You did get the idea of the test but a team needs more than one member." Kakashi says. "As for you Sasuke, you refused to cooperate with anyone and you were only focused on yourself and you endangered your teammate by setting a trap without her knowledge. As for you Sakura, you also refused to cooperate and you didn't do anything. You also were expecting Sasuke to save you. Ironically Naruko was the one who was concerned about you and got blown up by Sasuke's trap while trying to get to you. She also tried to snap you out of your shock." Kakashi states.

"But sensei." Sakura starts to say but gets interrupted.

"Why do you think squads are composed of more than one ninja?" Kakashi demands.

Sakura doesn't answer. She feels ashamed. They learned the importance of squads in school. Sakura also feels ashamed for relying so much on Sasuke and for the fact that a girl she hates showed more concern than the boy she loves.

Naruko doesn't either. She's stressed out by the fact that she may have to go back to the academy and pictures how angry Hiashi would be with her.

"To promote teamwork. A single ninja can only do so much where as a squad can do much more and back each other up." Kakashi scolds.

"Sensei please don't fail us. We want to be ninja." Sakura whines.

"Are you sure. You're nothing but a Fangirl. You're only a ninja to be close to Sasuke. As for you Sasuke you're only here to gain power and you feel others hold you back. A bad combination. Both of you would die in a situation within a matter of seconds." Kakashi says.

Sakura shivers in fear. The Genjutsu showed her firsthand what could happen in a situation.

"Sensei give us another chance. Please. I promise I'll change my attitude, I'll be nicer to Naruko and not rely on Sasuke as much." Sakura begs as she holds back tears.

"Please sensei." Naruko begs.

"If I have to work with a team just to be a ninja I suppose I can try it." Sasuke says.

"I don't know." Kakashi says as he crosses his arms.

The Jonin thinks for a couple seconds. The council wants Sasuke to be a ninja but he can't just let a psychopath into the ranks. As for Sakura, her dropping out would save her life. He would take Naruko but in order to become a genin you need a squad.

Kakashi lets out a sigh as he stares at their faces.

"Tell you what, let me think about it. In the meantime I have some errands to run so I'll be back in a few minutes. You two can stayed tied up while Naruko eats the lunches I brought." Kakashi says.

"Why does she get all of our lunches?" Sakura asks.

"Because Uzumaki have a kekkai genkai that allows them to regenerate wounds and regrow body parts. Naruko had to use that kekkai genkai to heal her injuries and regrow an ear after getting caught in Sasuke's trap. As a result she needs to eat more than the average person." Kakashi explains. "Now Naruko enjoy your lunch and if you free these two I will drop you from the program."

"Yes sir." Naruko says.

Kakashi uses the body flicker technique to leave the training ground.

"This sucks." Sakura whines and then pauses when she feels her binds getting loosened. "What the?" She looks and sees Naruko untying her. "Naruko what are you doing? You're going to get in trouble."

"Probably but he could be testing us. Besides if we are failing you might as well not suffer for it." Naruko says.

"I have some spare clothes and wipes in my bag." Sasuke says. "You should change before you catch a rash and believe me, they hurt." Sasuke states and remembers the time that Naruko and Hinata pranked him and he ended up with a rash for a week.

"Okay, thanks guys." Sakura smiles.

Once free Sakura goes in Sasuke's bag and gets some clothes and the wipes. She heads into the bushes to clean up and get changed. When she gets back, she sees Sasuke and Naruko eating their lunches. Sakura sits down and eats hers.

Meanwhile Kakashi heads to the Hokage and tells him what happened.

"Is Naruko okay?" Hiruzen asks.

"So far yes. I left a clone behind." Kakashi replies.

"Good. We're lucky Naruko didn't try to give you a bloody lip. She's stronger than the average genin of her age and skill."

"I think she wanted to but then she had to hold back when Sasuke got caught in that trap."

"That's probably a good thing. I'd hate the see her get in trouble and break in a new Jonin unnecessarily." Hiruzen says.

"So what should I do?" Kakashi asks. "Naruko shows potential but the other two…" Kakashi points out.

"Hmm… normally in this situation we would keep Naruko back, suspend Sasuke and put him in therapy and drop someone like Sakura from the program."

"Agreed, however, you said so yourself that if I don't pass a squad this year I'm going back to ANBU and I don't really want to go back to ANBU."

"So it seems we have a predicament." Hiruzen says and looks over Naruko's, Sasuke's and Sakura's files. "They show promise. Give them a second chance. If they pass this time we'll keep them to D ranks. In the meantime Sasuke and Sakura will have to go through therapy. If they show improvement in six months then I may assign a C rank. If the two don't show improvement or get worse than I will drop Sasuke and Sakura from the program." Hiruzen explains.

"Yes lord Hokage."

Kakashi returns to the training ground and dispels his clone. However he sees all three of his genin finishing up their lunches. He also sees Sakura in a change of clothes that are obviously from Sasuke.

"That little vixen." Kakashi smiles.

Kakashi appears before his genin in a cloud of smoke.

"You disobeyed my orders Naruko." Kakashi says.

"I couldn't stand to see them suffer." Naruko states.

"I see well there's no sense in giving you a second chance." Kakashi says.

"What?" Sakura asks.

"You three… pass." He smiles.

"Wait what?" Naruko asks.

"You three finally showed some teamwork. I never passed students because they obeyed the rules and didn't care much about their comrades. You three on the other hand did the opposite of what my previous students did. Starting tomorrow you will all start training. However, the Hokage has recommended that you two see therapists." Kakashi states.

"Wait what? Why?" Sasuke demands.

"You blew up your teammate."

"That was… fine."

"So why do I have to go?" Sakura asks.

"Incase if I traumatized you with my genjutsu and other things." Kakashi replies.

"Yes sensei."

"Therapy isn't that bad. At least not for me anyway. I see Inoichi at least once a month." Naruko says

"The Hyuga are that bad?" Sasuke asks.

"No it's a hereditary mental problem." Naruko lies. She doesn't like telling people that she has the Kyubi's memories and that she believes herself to be the Kyubi in a human shape.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, meet back here tomorrow at 8 in the morning. You three are dismissed." Kakashi orders.

"Yes sensei." The three genin say and leave with their belongings.

The three head home.

-Five months later—

Over the past five month's team 7's attitudes have improved and therapy has helped. Kakashi was concerned that Naruko would also be a little vengeful seeing as she has the Kyubi's memories but then realized Naruko is just taking precautions in the event the ninja comes back to claim the Kyubi. Sasuke has started to open up to the others and has started to become impressed by Naruko's skill. His anger and his need for revenge has decreased a bit. Sakura has done a complete turnaround. She's getting along with Naruko better and her fan girl attitude has almost disappeared. Sakura is also training hard.

Skill wise Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura approved as well and have begun the tree climbing exercise.

Sasuke and Sakura race to the butcher shop after hearing reports that their target was causing a commotion.

"Five bucks says it's Naruko in a henge." Sakura says.

"You're on because that wouldn't surprise me. She acts like a ninken sometimes." Sasuke states.

The butcher at Konoha's meet market shudders in fear while staring at a creature that's getting after his meat. The creature's tail wags as she rips into the ham. Sakura and Sasuke enter the butcher shop.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asks.

"Over there." The butcher says and points to the back of a meat display case. The butcher's shakes in fear.

"Naruko, Kakashi, we got Tora corned at the butcher shop." Sakura says into a radio, she wants to give Naruko the benefit of the doubt.

"You sure it's her?" Kakashi asks.

"Small black collar with a red bell and a pink bow on right ear." Sasuke says.

"Copy." Kakashi says. "Naruko head to the butcher shop to intercept Tora."

"On it." Naruko replies.

Sasuke and Sakura approach Tora carefully.

"Tora here kitty. Here good girl." Sakura says calmly.

Tora hisses and swipes at Sakura. Sakura substitutes with a pan. Tora jumps through a window.

"Dammit she got away from us." Sasuke says.

The two jump through a window and start chasing the cat. They see Naruko in pursuit and catch up to her.

"I swear this cat is like the offspring of the two tails or something." Naruko states.

"Agreed. Naruko, transform into a fox and keep up with Tora. We'll flank her." Sasuke states.

Naruko does as she's told and transforms into a small red fox kit. IT's one of her favorite transformations and it's useful on missions. Naruko picks up speed. Sakura and Sasuke follow them from the roof tops. Tora tries to run down an alley but decides not to when a fireball almost hits her. Tora tries to run up a pole but Naruko catches up to the feline and snaps at her. Tora hisses and runs faster. Naruko lets out a growl. The genin and Tora soon reach the park. Tora climbs up a tree for safety. Something about the strange girl that's chasing Tora reminds her of an angry aunt scaring the hell out of her.

Naruko bark growls at the tree and transforms back to human shape when Sakura and Sasuke show up.

"Got her cornered." Naruko states.

"Good job. You three." Kakashi says as he grabs Tora and jumps down with Tora in his arms.

Tora fuses and Kakashi has to hold her a certain way so he won't get mauled.

"I call that another mission successful. We'll take her to lady Shijimi at once." Kakashi says.

The three Genin nod and bring the cat to lady Shijimi. The genin pale as Lady Shijimi practically crushes her cat with affection.

"Thank you so much, Kakashi." Shijimi says and pays him.

"Any time Lady Shijimi. Send the Daimyo our regards." Kakashi smiles.

"Will do."

The squad takes their leave and reports to the Hokage's office. They see Hiruzen leaving his office.

"Ah Kakashi there you are. I was just about to have someone look for you." Hiruzen says.

"Is everything okay?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm afraid not. I assigned team 8 an escort mission. Even though that isn't their specialty I thought it would be good training for them. However, the client lied about the mission details and Kurenai is requesting back up. She specifically requested you and your squad."

"Are they okay?" Naruko interrupts as she gets worried about Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

"Yes they're all fine." Hiruzen answers.

"We'll leave immediately. Where were they heading?" Kakashi asks.

"The land of waves."

"Alright, our previous mission was finished so you three get ready to pack. I need to talk to Hiruzen for a bit." Kakashi orders.

The genin nod and head to their homes. Hiashi sees Naruko rushing to the supply room. Hiashi follows her in and sees Naruko packing a few things in storage scrolls and placing them in bags.

"Naruko what's going on?" Hiashi orders.

"Hinata's team went on a C rank. Only the client lied and as a result her sensei is requesting my squad for back up." Naruko answers.

"Is Hinata okay?"

"So far."

"I see." Hiashi says and helps Naruko pack.

Naruko puts a few jars of Hyuga healing ointment into a scroll. She also gets some supplies from the pantry and stores them in a different scroll. Once she's finished Naruko says bye to Hiashi and meets up with her squad.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asks.

"Yup." Naruko answers.

"Wait a minute, that's a really big bag, is that necessary Naruko?" Sakura asks.

"Yup."

"The land of waves isn't that far from here. We should be gone two weeks tops." Kakashi points out.

"We're going on a C rank. The way I eat we'll be broke before we get home. The rest is all just in case of an emergency." Naruko points out.

"She has a point." Sasuke agrees.

"Besides this isn't heavy at all."

"Just try to pack a little lighter next time Naruko." Kakashi says.

Naruko nods in agreement. The squad signs out of the village and heads off into the direction of the waves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 6: Land Of Waves**

**Thunder-Claw03: Thanks**

**A/N: Worked on chapter 5 a bit and fixed some mistakes including incomplete sentences. Rewrote genjutsu scene to avoid a certain unpopular reference. **

Around nightfall Tazuna grumbles and walks back and forth throughout the camp that Kurenai made. Hinata gets off her patrol shift and lays down for a nap. Shino sends out his bugs to scan the area.

"Shouldn't we be heading out already?" Tazuna asks. "We're like sitting ducks here."

"We're fine. I have a strong Genjutsu up to hide us and with my Genin here we have eyes everywhere." Kurenai points out.

"I'm not doubting your skill Miss Yuhi. I just don't get why we're standing around here."

"We're waiting for our back up which should be arriving shortly."

"Sensei, team 7 is approaching." Shino states.

"Good. I'll lower the genjutsu." Kurenai says only to feel her Genjutsu getting shattered. "Never mind."

Naruko's clones surround the area as the real Naruko and her team enter the camp. The clones take the form of forest animals to blend in.

"Hello Kurenai, we got here as quick as we could." Kakashi smiles. "Sorry about destroying your genjutsu though. It would have gotten us lost had it not been for Naruko's ability to be immune to genjutsu and well I got tired of being confused by it so I shattered it."

"It's fine. Shino, take a break and check on Kiba and Akamaru."

Shino nods and checks on the two. Naruko follows him. When team 8 encountered the demon brothers, Akamaru and Kiba got poisoned in the process of fighting them off. Luckily the demon brothers had an antidote on them and Shino used his bugs to suck out some of the poison.

Naruko and Shino see Hinata petting Akamaru on her lap. Kiba sleeps peacefully.

"I thought you were going to sleep for a while?" Shino asks.

"Akamaru started whining in his sleep." Hinata answers as Naruko walks up to her.

Hinata and Naruko hug. Naruko sets her bag down.

"Brought food, and essentials." Naruko answers.

"Good, we might need more ointment." Hinata states.

"So how did the client lie?" Naruko asks.

"A mean business tycoon hired ninja to kill Tazuna because he's building a bridge. We managed to beat two Chunin but Kiba and Akamaru got poisoned." Shino answers.

"Over a bridge? That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Naruko states.

"Money is involved. I guess the tycoon has a boating industry." Hinata states.

"So why not just hire truckers for his boats?"

"I wondered the same thing myself Naruko. I wouldn't try to over think it. It'll just give you a headache." Shino states.

"I guess." Naruko sighs.

"Either way the next ninja that will go after Tazuna will most likely be a higher level of Chunin or a Jonin."

"Great."

Kurenai and Kakashi finish talking about the mission and going over a plan. Kurenai walks over to the Genin.

"Naruko, how long will your clones last?" Kurenai asks.

"A few hours at most." Naruko replies.

"Good. Listen up everyone. Gato already knows that Tazuna hired ninja so, we'll finish camping here for the night and then head out at the crack of dawn. The ninja Gato hired will be expecting us to travel by night. Even though Naruko has her clones up we'll each take turns doing a watch. I'll put back up a Genjutsu to hide us as well. Sasuke, Sakura, you two take first watch. The rest of you get some sleep." Kurenai orders.

The genin nod in agreement. Sasuke and Sakura do as they're told.

The next morning Kiba wakes up and sees Naruko and Hinata sleeping with their arms holding each other. He sees Akamaru sleeping on his legs. Kiba carefully moves his partner and heads over to the campfire. He sees Kurenai making breakfast.

"Sensei, did Naruko follow us?" Kiba asks.

"No I had to request backup. Naruko and Hinata just finished their watch a while ago." Kurenai answers.

"So Naruko's squad is here as well? That's just great."

"It was necessary. We might encounter a Chunin or a Jonin next. Go wake the girls for breakfast."

"Yes sensei." Kiba nods

Kiba heads back over to Hinata and Naruko. Kiba notices a fox like tail sticking out of Naruko's skirt and gently rubbing against Hinata's leg.

"What the?" Kiba wonders.

The tail suddenly retracts into Naruko's body. Kiba rubs his eyes and thinks it's just side effects of the antidote. He sees Naruko waking up.

"Morning." Naruko smiles and wakes up Hinata.

Hinata lets out a groan as she wakes up.

"Morning." Hinata grumbles.

"Morning, sensei wanted me to wake you two up." Kiba says.

"Okay." Hinata yawns.

The two girls head into the bushes to go to the bathroom.

Once everyone groups and eats breakfast they pack up. Naruko disperses the clones she summoned last night and Kurenai lowers the genjutsu. Kakashi returns to the camp after a long night of scouting ahead.

"Kakashi, how was the recon?" Kurenai asks.

"I scouted ahead and took out a third Chunin. I also charted us a boat." Kakashi answers.

"Good. Naruko, how many clones can you make at once?"

"A few dozen." Naruko answers. "I'm not sure, I never tried to go to my limit before." She admits.

"A few dozen clones?" Sasuke asks. "Freak." He replies.

Naruko just shrugs.

"Naruko I want you to make a few dozen and make them resemble us." Kurenai orders.

"Sure." Naruko replies and does as she's told.

Naruko creates a few clones of everyone. The clones move out in multiple directions while the real teams and Tazuna head to the docs. They see the bridge.

"Wow that's a huge bridge. I wonder if I can jump it." Naruko states.

"Naruko pipe down." Sakura scolds.

"Awe party pooper."

"She's right though. We're trying a silent approach." Kakashi states.

"Sorry." Naruko says sheepishly.

Hitomi crouches on top of the bridge. She happened to be in the area while on a mission for Orochimaru when she heard rumors that a bridge builder went to Konoha to get protection. Hitomi thought this would be the perfect opportunity to kill some leaf ninja and make the village look bad. Hitomi follows the boat unaware as to who's on it and whose also tracking the boat.

Once the boat lands Hitomi unsheathes a kunai and gets ready to attack the leaf ninja only to pause when she sees her daughter and Naruko getting off the boat. Hitomi grips the kunai tightly, unsure as to what to do. The insane voices in her head tell Hitomi to kill them but the other voices tell her not to. Hitomi lets out a sigh. She puts the kunai away and leaves to continue on with her mission.

Naruko pauses and tilts her head to the side as she looks at a bush. She heard weird voices and sensed some strong emotions that quickly faded. Naruko shrugs and follows the squad and Tazuna. They sneak along the shoreline and down the river towards Tazuna's home. Naruko starts feeling like she's ready to kill someone. She focuses and realizes that it's coming from someone nearby.

Naruko adjust the seal on the back of her neck. Kiba throws a kunai in the bushes. Everyone hears a scream. Kiba gulps.

"Kiba I was just about to say that it was a rabbit." Hinata snaps.

"Sorry." Kiba says and rubs the back of his head.

"And I thought Naruko was impulsive." Kakashi says, jokingly as he walks over to the bushes.

Kakashi sees a white rabbit shivering in fear. Kiba's kunai sliced off some of its fur.

"A white rabbit in this season?" Kakashi wonders. "Everyone down." Kakashi orders a senses an oncoming presence.

Everyone ducks as they dodge a massive sword. Zabuza lands on top of his sword with a grin behind the bandages he uses as a mask. The leaf ninja guard Tazuna and get ready for a fight.

"Hello little Leaf ninja." Zabuza says. "I'm in enough bingo books so introductions are pointless considering who I'm looking at.

"Sensei, who is that?" Sakura asks."

"Zabuza Momochi. An S-ranked missing-nin from Kiri. He's also known as the demon of the mist. He's extremely dangerous." Kakashi explains.

"Exactly and you all are in front of my target." Zabuza states.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Kakashi says. 'I'm going to have to use my Sharingan if we want to survive this.' Kakashi thinks.

Kakashi lowers the other side of his mask revealing his Sharingan. Sasuke stares in shock.

'How is that possible? Only my clansmen have the Sharingan, unless, Kakashi stole it.' Sasuke wonders to himself.

Naruko lets out a low growl at Kakashi's Sharingan. Something about it seems familiar to her but she doesn't know how.

"The Sharingan. Then can I assume that I am in the presence of Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Zabuza asks.

"Indeed." Kakashi says.

"I see, then this will be fun." Zabuza says with a sadistic grin and summons a thick mist.

Zabuza goes to swing his sword at the genin and Tazuna but he sees them disappear into thin air. He pauses and snickers.

"Genjutsu? I didn't know that was your specialty Kakashi." Zabuza says and swings his sword causing a kunai to get deflected.

"I'm full of surprises." Kakashi states.

Zabuza sees an explosive tag at the end of the kunai. He jumps back into the trees as the explosive tag goes off. The explosion causes the mist to disperse. Zabuza only sees one squad and Zabuza.

'Hmm either the other squad coward out, or something is going on here. No matter, Haku will find them and take care of them.' Zabuza says to himself and summons the mist once more.

Team eight and the real Tazuna head to Tazuna's house.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to separate?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, we're better than team 7. We can take on that missing ninja." Kiba states.

"Normally I would back up another team but our mission is to escort Tazuna to his home. Team 7's mission is to back us up which includes allowing us to complete our mission. Besides, I'm sure they'll be fine. Kakashi is one of the best." Kurenai states.

Haku noticed the second squad leaving the group with a second Tazuna. He tried to find them but after getting hit with a few genjutsu, the last Yuki lets out a sigh and heads back to Zabuza. When Haku arrives, he is met with a surprise.

Kakashi and the Zabuza clash while Zabuza's clones battle Naruko, Sasuke and some of Naruko's clones. Three Naruko clones and Sakura guard Tazuna. Naruko lets out a growl as she rips apart another water clone.

Haku smiles at the fact that Zabuza is going easy on the genin. He doesn't like to kill unless necessary and he's glad Zabuza is starting to take after him.

"Sasuke is it just me or are these clones getting annoying." Naruko asks.

"It's not just you. But for the record, now you know how we feel." Sasuke replies.

"Any suggestions because all of the things I'm thinking of I can't do."

"I'll get back to you on that." Sasuke sighs and destroys two water clones at once.

Kakashi and Zabuza jump back after clashing.

"I must admit, you and your genin are tougher than what I thought they would be." Zabuza states.

"Thank you. But flattery won't get you nowhere." Kakashi states.

"You're right. I'm done towing with you lot. I think I'll just kill you now, knock out the genin and kill my target." Zabuza states. 'Dammit Haku you're softness is rubbing off on me.'

Kakashi gets ready for his next move only to find himself getting surrounded by water. Kakashi sees a Zabuza clone using the water prison technique on him. Zabuza puts his hand in the prison to take over the jutsu. He disperses his water clones.

"Now listen up. I'm done going easy on you children. So if you genin want to live then I suggest that you drop your weapons and leave so that I can kill my target. If not I will kill you."

'Well at least he's trying.' Haku sighs to himself.

Zabuza notices the genin not doing anything so he squeezes the water prison a bit to cause Kakashi some pain.

"Well? I'm waiting." Zabuza says.

"Listen to him." Kakashi states.

"Nope." Naruko says.

"I see." Zabuza sighs, "Then I'll have to kill you all."

Zabuza creates another water clone, only this one is stronger than the previous ones. Naruko sends her clones after the water clone only for them to be destroyed.

"Sasuke, I got a plan. Get ready to launch a fireball." Naruko states.

Naruko grabs a Fuma shuriken and hurls it at the real Zabuza while her clones distract Zabuza's water clone. Sasuke then launches a fireball at the real Zabuza. Zabuza jumps out of the path of the fireball. As a result, the water prison technique is cancelled and Kakashi is freed. The fireball collides with a nearby tree.

Naruko then hurls a few pebbles at Zabuza. The pebbles appear to turn into boulders, however, because Naruko can't completely control her illusions, the illusion affects everyone.

Zabuza dodges each boulder only to find it turn into a pebble after it lands.

"That girl knows a genjutsu?" Zabuza asks and notices that the genjutsu affected everyone else as well. "Must be an ability she can't control."

Kakashi lets out a light snicker. For once he's glad Naruko's minor illusions affected everyone.

"Thanks you two. I guess I'll have to start pulling my own weight." Kakashi states.

"You think." Sakura shouts.

Naruko flinches and shakes her head. Some things never change.

"Zabuza you should have finished me off when you had the chance." Kakashi says, his Sharingan spins.

"Oh I'm going to finish you all off here and now." Zabuza shouts and starts making hand signs.

Zabuza attacks Kakashi with his Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique only to realize that Kakashi had copied it. The two water dragons collide.

Zabuza makes some more hand signs to launch his next water attack only to realize that Kakashi is already launching the attack was going to use.

"Dammit." Zabuza says and fails to dodge the Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique.

Kakashi stands over him and draws a kunai.

"It's over Zabuza." Kakashi says only to watch Zabuza drop to the ground.

Kakashi sees a needle sticking in Zabuza's neck and a masked boy approaching him and Zabuza's body. Kakashi checks for a pulse and doesn't feel one. Naruko smells Zabuza's scent all over the boy. She reads his thoughts and silently growls.

"Thank you for beating him up for me. I've been tracking Zabuza for a while now." Haku states.

"Sensei don't listen to him, he's lying." Naruko shouts.

"Now Naruko we can't assume everyone is lying." Kakashi states, he knows why Naruko is reacting the way she is.

Kakashi already suspects that Zabuza could still be alive and that the boy is his back up.

"Are you a Kiri hunter ninja?" Kakashi asks.

"I am. Now if you excuse me I have to dispose of the body." Haku states.

"Of course. Go right ahead." Kakashi smiles.

Haku grabs Zabuza's body and leaves. Naruko disperses the clone of Tazuna she made and the clones that are still hanging around. She also feels the clones that she created for everyone early when they broke camp finally dispersing.

"Sensei…" Naruko starts to say only to be interrupted.

"I know, he's with Zabuza. I had a feeling that, that boy was with Zabuza and seeing that the boy took Zabuza's body confirmed my suspicions." Kakashi states.

"I don't understand." Sakura states.

"Kiri hunter ninja are to track down missing ninja and once they're target is eliminated they are to remove the head and burn the rest of the body at the exact spot where they're target died which means that the boy used a pressure point to fake Zabuza's death and get him out of here." Kakashi explains.

"So why didn't you just go ahead and kill Zabuza and get rid of that boy?" Sasuke asks.

"We don't know his skills and we're low on chakra. Besides, I over used my Sharingan and I'm going to need someone to carry me."

Kakashi suddenly collapses. Naruko re adjusts Kakashi's headband and mask to hide his Sharingan.

"Naruko can you create any more clones?" Sasuke asks.

"No, I'm getting low on chakra." Naruko replies, her stomach growls, "and hungry." She adds.

"Damn figures. Sakura help me with Kakashi. Naruko you lead." Sasuke orders.

The three genin nod and head to Tazuna's home. They take a slow pace so that they won't aggravate Kakashi's injuries.

At Tazuna's home, Hinata and Shino keep watch. Tazuna rests while Kurenai and Kiba chat with Tsume, Tazuna's daughter. Akamaru smiles as he gets pet by Tsume.

"Squad 7 is coming this way." Hinata states.

"Good, I'll go inform the others." Shino replies.

Once Squad 7 arrives, Kakashi is brought up to a room to recover while Sasuke tells Squad 8 what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 7: Land of Waves Part 2**

**Thunder-claw03: You'll see soon.**

**Dracoessa: Maybe**

**Dracoessa: Um?**

**Dracoessa: Oh I see now. Hiruzen is a little smarter in this fic and while I don't mind a little bashing, bashing characters constantly gets a little old quickly.**

**Guest: Alright, I'm only going to say this once. If there are errors in the fic instead of complaining about them point them out to me so I can correct them. My Beta and I work very hard to correct mistakes and we're only human.**

**Kitten Arina: thanks for the review.**

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. And expect some Inari bashing. Sure the kid may be traumatized but you would think his mother or grandfather would scold him for not being polite. I mean seriously, who shouts like that at strangers that you know nothing about. They just sit there and let him say that crap.**

**A/N 2: Okay new rule. If there is a grammar error or spelling error please tell me where exactly said error is so that my Beta and I can fix it.**

After getting Kakashi rested, Kurenai calls all of the genin to the living room. They notice that Naruko is strangely quiet for some reason. Kiba can smell the tension and fear rolling off from the blonde haired girl. He shrugs it off as a reaction from the fight.

"Kurenai-sensei is Kakashi-sensei going to be okay?" Sakura asks.

"He will be fine but it will take a week for him to fully recover." Kurenai answers.

"Great and if Zabuza is still alive it means he'll be coming back to get us." Sasuke sighs. "Do all C ranks become problems?"

"Not all of them but there is a plus side, giving the extant of Zabuza's injuries it will take him a week to recover as well."

"What about that back up Zabuza has?" Shino asks.

"We'll have to be ready for him just in case but I highly doubt that boy will come after us. After all, he'll have to help Zabuza recover. In the meantime, Kakashi has instructed me to train you three as well as my genin." Kurenai explains.

"Cool. When do we start?" Sakura asks.

"Tomorrow at 6 in the morning. We can rest for the rest of the night."

The genin nod. Kiba, Sasuke and Akamaru head outside to train. Shino sits in a corner and reads. Kurenai watches Sakura, Naruko and Hinata heading towards the kitchen where Tsunami is.

A while later Kurenai decides to check on Naruko. As she nears the bathroom where Naruko is, Kurenai starts to hear the voices of the three girl genin.

"My mane is seriously wet." Naruko whines as Hinata dries the jinchuriki's hair.

"I noticed. I've never seen anyone's hair trap so much water." Sakura states.

Kurenai clears her throat as she enters the bathroom. The genin look at her.

"Hi sensei." Hinata says.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asks.

"Naruko had a mini panic attack so showering and getting dried off is one of her coping mechanisms." Hinata replies.

"What set it off?"

"I'm not too sure myself. Something about Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan." Sakura replies.

"Kakashi-sensei's eye looked and smelled like the same one that abused me." Naruko states.

"What?" Kurenai asks.

"She was abused by someone with a Sharingan a few years ago and Kakashi's Sharingan looks and smells exactly like the Sharingan of the person that abused her a few years ago. It's not Kakashi though because his scent is different than the one who abused her." Hinata answers.

"I see. Will Naruko be okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine in a while."

"Okay." Kurenai smiles and leaves the bathroom.

She quickly heads to Kakashi's room and sees her fellow Jonin reading his favorite book. Kurenai closes the door.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi asks.

"No, Naruko said that your Sharingan looked and smelled like the one who abused her." Kurenai replies.

"That doesn't make any sense no one has abused her with a Sharingan. Itatchi and Yuki made sure of that." Kakashi says and then pauses. "Kyubi." He answers.

"What?"

"Naruko has the Kyubi's memories. During the night of the Kyubi attack eyewitnesses reported seeing the Sharingan in it's, I mean her, eyes which means that Kyubi was being controlled by an Uchiha." Kakashi explains.

"And if Naruko is saying your eye is similar to the one who controlled her than is it possible that Obito survived?" Kurenai asks.

"With how crushed he was I doubt it. It's more likely that someone managed to recover his other Sharingan or someone had a Sharingan similar to him. Either way it's nothing to be alarmed about. Hiashi told me how to deal with Naruko's anxiety issues and I made Sasuke contacts that resemble Sharingan to desensitize her."

"Either way I'll keep an eye on her just in case." Kurenai states.

Kakashi nods. Kurenai goes to leave the room but pauses.

"What did you mean by 'her'?" Kurenai asks.

"The Kyubi is a girl. Naruko gets offended when someone calls the Kyubi an 'it' so I've been trying to start a new trend." Kakashi replies.

"That's sweet I think."

"I guess." Kakashi agrees.

Kurenai finally leaves the room. Kakashi lets out a sigh in relief. He flips page to get to one of his favorite parts.

The next morning the Genin and Kurenai gather at a wooded area that's next to one of the many rivers in the land of Waves.

"Before we begin the new training exercise I have planned we are going to be doing a simple test." Kurenai explains.

"A test? Lame." Kiba complains.

"Kiba no talking back." Kurenai scolds. "And you don't have to take the test if you don't want to." She adds.

Kurenai takes several pieces of paper out of her pocket.

"What I have here is called chakra paper. It's too test your elemental affinity. What you are going to do is channel your chakra into these slips of paper. If the paper ignites and turns to ash you have a fire affinity. If the paper splits into two you have a wind affinity. If the paper wrinkles you have lightning affinity. If the paper turns to dirt and crumbles away you have earth affinity and if the paper becomes damp you have a water affinity." Kurenai explains. "So who's interested in trying?"

"I'll stick to my bugs and taijutsu." Shino states.

"Elemental jutsu are lame. My clan's techniques are superior to everyone else's." Kiba states.

"I'd like to try." Hinata says quietly and slightly blushes. Normally Hyuga don't check for elemental affinities but Hinata has always been curious as to what her mother was capable of due to the fact she was a retired kunoichi.

"I was told that mine was fire but seeing you're going to test yours I'll test mine as well to make you feel better." Naruko smiles.

"Thanks."

"I'll stick to taijutsu and medical skills." Sakura says politely.

"I'm an Uchiha so I already know what mine is. Plus I am more than capable of doing a few fire jutsu." Sasuke points out.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke? The Uchiha don't always marry other Uchiha and lightning is closely related to fire." Kurenai points out.

"If it will amuse you I guess I'll try."

"Good, here you are."

Naruko, Hinata and Sasuke each take a piece of paper and channel chakra into it. Naruko's paper splits in half and then bursts into flames. Sasuke's paper wrinkles and then bursts into flames. Hinata looks at her paper with confusion as she watches it become damp.

"Well it seems that Sasuke and Naruko have two chakra natures and Hinata has a water affinity. I'll meet with Kakashi later and see what we can train you with." Kurenai states and puts the rest of the papers away.

"Now on to the exercise. What I'm going to be teaching you six is a more advanced version of the tree climbing exercise." Kurenai explains.

"There's a more advanced version?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, observe." Kurenai says and starts walking on top of the river. "It's called water walking. Unlike tree climbing you have to emit a constant stream of chakra from your feet so that you can walk on the water's surface. Once you are skilled enough with water walking your body will instinctively do it and you'll be able to skate across the water which is fun." Kurenai explains.

Kurenai walks back onto dry land.

"Now don't expect to master this overnight. As I said it's a lot more difficult than tree walking. If you start feeling exhausted take a break and recover your chakra." Kurenai reminds the genin.

The genin nod and get to work. A while later the boys let out frustrated groans as they continue to try and walk on water. A couple times they slipped and fell. Other times they launched themselves off the water but most of the time they just sunk. Not surprisingly, Shino has to try the hardest due to the fact his beetles feed on his chakra constantly.

"Oh boys." Sakura says teasingly.

Kiba's, Sasuke's and Shino's jaws drop at what they see. Sakura and Hinata are walking on the water's surface. Naruko is able to stay on the surface but she has difficulty standing so has to use Sakura and Hinata as support.

"What the hell? That's not fair you three." Kiba whines. "Well at least Akamaru is keeping with my pace."

Kiba sees Akamaru standing on the water's surface and rubbing up against Naruko.

"Buddy you traitor." Kiba whines once more.

"Makes sense. Hinata and Naruko where trained at an early age on how to control their chakra and Sakura is a genius when it comes to chakra control." Shino points out.

"Shut up you."

"Kiba tact. Sakura, Hinata, you can head back for lunch. After you've rested a bit you should continue training. Naruko keep practicing." Kurenai orders.

"Okay sensei." Sakura smiles.

"Naruko we're going to let go. Are you going to be okay standing up?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah I think so. Although standing on all fours sounds good right about now." Naruko answers.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sakura agrees.

Sakura and Hinata let go of Naruko. Naruko stands like a drunk on the water's surface.

"Yay I think I got it." Naruko says only to fall face first underwater.

Naruko surfaces and spits out some water. She resists the urge to growl.

"You okay?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruko answers.

"Okay."

Sakura and Hinata get back onto dry land and head back to Tazuna's house. Kurenai sits back and watches the genin interact. She hopes that Naruko will decide to give the boys some advice. Sasuke grumbles and starts getting frustrated. He looks at Naruko.

"Hey Naruko you're doing better than us. You got any advice?" Sasuke asks.

"Advice? You want advice." Naruko asks.

"Yes, I want advice."

Naruko starts looking at the sky.

"Naruko what are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

"You're asking for advice so I'm trying to see where the flying pig is." Naruko replies.

"Naruko please. We're supposed to work as a team."

"Yeah come on Naruko. We're supposed to be pals." Kiba adds.

"I don't know." Naruko says quietly. "Can I get something in return?"

"For advice?"

"Yeah."

The three boys pause and look at each other.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks.

"From you I want some advice on fire jutsu, from Shino I want some of the insects from his clan's insect colonies and from Kiba I want him to take me and Hinata out to lunch when we get back home." Naruko answers.

"Sure." Kiba says.

"I'll ask my parents." Shino replies.

"Wait not deal. My clan's secrets are closely guarded." Sasuke states.

"Please." Naruko begs and gives the boys puppy eyes.

"Fine." Sasuke sighs after two minutes of staring into Naruko's blue orbs.

"Yay, thank you." Naruko says excitedly and starts hugging Sasuke hard.

"Naruko can't breathe." Sasuke chokes out.

"Sorry." Naruko says after letting go of Sasuke and backing up quickly. She clears her throat. "Okay, you need to find you're comfort zone because everyone has a different level of chakra. You also need to stop focusing on walking on water." Naruko states.

"Wait? How can we stop focusing on that? That's what we need to do." Kiba points out.

"Yes that is but instead of thinking about walking on water think about walking on land or wood."

"You mean like a placebo affect?" Shino asks.

"Yes." Naruko answers.

"I see. That could work. But why are you still having problems if that's all what there is to walking on water?" Shino wonders.

"Because walking on two legs sucks sometimes."

Kurenai almost chokes on her canteen and starts laughing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asks.

Naruko ignores Sasuke's question and starts practicing again.

That evening Naruko, Kurenai and the boys return to Tazuna's home. They head into the kitchen and see Tsunami, Naruko and Hinata putting away groceries. Kiba, Akamaru and Naruko smell dry tears in Hinata's and Sakura's eyes. Naruko reads their minds.

"Are you two okay?" Naruko asks.

"This land is so poverty stricken that it's horrible. We have to do something." Sakura answers with a sniffle.

"We will." Kurenai promises.

"Anyway, we'll be making dinner in an hour." Hinata says.

"Need any help?" Naruko asks.

"No we'll be fine."

"Okay."

During dinner, Sakura notices a torn picture in a stand.

"Who was in that picture?" Sakura asks.

Upon hearing that Tsunami's son, Inari runs off.

"Inari." Tsunami shouts and runs off after him.

"Did I offend him?" Sakura asks.

"No you didn't." Tazuna sighs sadly.

"Let me guess, someone that you guys cared about who Gato killed?" Naruko guesses.

"Yes, his name was Kaiza. He was a father figure to Inari. Gato killed Kaiza a while ago after the poor boy tried to stand up to Kaiza. Inari was traumatized as a result." Tazuna explains.

"That's so sad." Hinata says.

"With everything that's going on I almost wish the 9 tails was here just so Gato can die from crapping his pants." Kiba says.

Naruko pauses at the remark.

"I think I'm going to head out and train." Naruko says sadly. She feels the same way after picking up on the thoughts and emotions of many people at this place.

"Are you sure Naruko?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes I'm sure." Naruko replies and heads out to train.

The next morning Haku picks herbs to help him treat Zabuza. He comes across Naruko who is sleeping after an all-night training session. Haku examines her. He could easily snap the innocent looking leaf ninja's neck but for some reason Haku doesn't. He smiles and gently nudges the girl.

Naruko wakes up and jumps back. A familiar scent floods her nose. It's the boy from the fight. Naruko could growl and try and attack the boy but she decides to play it safe instead like Kakashi would.

"You're from the fight." Naruko states.

Haku doesn't answer. Instead he grabs some senbon hidden in his robes.

"I can smell it on you. You're lucky though. I'm not in the mood for a fight. I'm a little exhausted." Naruko adds.

"Neither am I. I dislike fighting." Haku admits.

"Wait if you dislike fighting then why are you doing this? Why are you helping a monster like Gato?"

"Because my friend wants to collect the bounty. I may not like it but as a missing ninja he has to eat somehow and so do I. To be honest, I'd like to put Gato out of his misery for what he's doing. So does Zabuza."

"So why not do that?" Naruko asks.

"Now is not the right time." Haku answers.

The two pause.

"Will you be willing to help me pick herbs and I'll pay you?" Haku asks.

"You're currently an enemy." Naruko points out.

"Same as you. I believe we have a stale mate."

The two pause again.

"Ah what the hell. Maybe you could give me some info about Gato at the same time." Naruko says.

"A fair deal."

The two talk while gathering herbs. Naruko learns about several kinds of herbs and the size of Gato's forces in the process. After an hour of helping the two become friends and part ways. Naruko returns to Tazuna's home. She sees everyone getting ready for breakfast.

"Naruko, thank you for joining us." Kakashi states.

"You know you really shouldn't head out by yourself on missions." Kurenai scolds.

"It's fine. Besides, I made a new friend."

"That's great."

"Made a new friend as in an actual friend or as in the time I locked Neji in the closet with a horny goat?" Hinata asks. "Because I have listened to your dreams and they are quite disturbing." She adds.

"No." Naruko says with a deep blush. "An actual friend. The boy who rescued Zabuza." Naruko says.

"Naruko." Kakashi says.

"And he gave me some information on Gato's forces."

"Well now, you're a good little genin. Write everything down in a report and hand it in. It'll teach you how to write reports later on."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Naruko smiles and then pauses. "Wait Hinata that was you?"

"Yes." Hinata answers.

"I got grounded for that Hina." Naruko shouts.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see if I could actually get away with something for once and I did."

"I… I'm going to get washed up."

Naruko heads upstairs. After breakfast team 7 has a day of training while Team 8 guards Tazuna. That evening the squads return. Team 8 takes one look at Sasuke and Naruko. Sasuke has several bruises. Naruko is regenerating several injuries.

"What happened?" Kurenai asks.

"They pissed each other off and got into a scuffle." Kakashi answers.

"On a mission? That's not good Kakashi."

"Ah but there is a silver lining to this. Naruko caused Sasuke's Sharingan to activate."

"Which also lead to an even worse scuffle and Naruko threatening to rip my eyes out if I ever use them on her." Sasuke adds.

"But other than that we kissed and made up." Naruko grins.

"Are you two insane?" Inari shouts.

"Me yes as for Sasuke I'm not so sure." Naruko replies earning a glare from Sasuke.

"But don't you realize what you're doing to yourselves."

"Yes it's called training. We're doing it so we can beat Gato."

"You can't beat him. You're only kidding yourself if you think you can." Inari shouts.

"Inari, we're trained ninja." Kakashi states.

"Even so. You can't beat Gato because you're all happy. You haven't suffered like I have." Inari screams at the top of his lungs.

"Why don't you shut up and grow up already you little brat. You think you have it bad? Sasuke and I have it worse than you. So does Hinata." Naruko snaps.

"Naruko, tact." Kurenai scolds.

"No he needs to hear this." Sasuke says, completely agreeing with his teammate.

"You have a family. My entire family was murdered by a crazed ninja. So was Sasuke's. Our clans were wiped out. Hinata's uncle and mother, were killed. The only people that ever came close to being a mother and uncle for me were murdered because some ninja was jealous of their eyes." Naruko shouts. "You don't know a damn thing you coward so why don't you shut up and grow up." Naruko growls.

Inari runs off crying.

"Naruko that was uncalled for." Sakura scolds.

"Naruko go and apologize to him right now." Kurenai orders.

Naruko ignores the two and storms out of the house to go and train.

"We're sorry about that. She has a temper." Sakura apologizes.

"No we should be the ones to apologize. I've been trying to get Inari to be a little politer towards you but he's stubborn." Tazuna states. "Kakashi will your Genin be okay?" Tazuna asks.

"Yeah, she just needs to blow off some steam."

Naruko heads to a small clearing. Her eyes glow as she loses her human shape completely. Naruko decides that the only way to snap people out of their attitude is to physically do something about it. She knows about the poverty in the village. She can hear their thoughts and read their emotions.

With a growl and a flick of her tail, Naruko rushes off to a nearby bandit camp. Later that night Gato heads to the same bandit camp to hire them when he sees that they're all ripped to shreds like some animal went after them. On a wall written in blood Gato reads.

'Gato you're next.'

Gato gulps in fear. He voids his bowels and starts running home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 8: Land of Waves Final Part**

**Drake Azure Saber: I agree completely.**

**Darth Sygnious: Thanks you're review made my day.**

**Hilt51: Indeed he is *Grins evilly***

**Thunder Claw03: He did indeed**

**Xendrax: Thanks, you made my day. :D**

**magikiz2sick****: Thanks and here you go**

**Kitten Arina: Thanks and fixed. ****J**

Gato returns to his office the next morning. He changes his soiled clothes. With shaky hands Gato pours himself some coffee. Haku notices the fear in the short man's eyes. Gato trembles with fear as he sits down.

"Gato is something wrong?" Haku asks.

"I…. I've never seen anything like it. Some sort of monster ripped apart a group of bandits that I was going to hire. What was done to them, not even someone like Zabuza would do. They were partially eaten or it appeared so. The worst part was, whatever it was is coming for me next." Gato explains while recalling seeing several teeth marks on some of the bandits.

Gato realizes his that he's showing fear and snaps out of his state of mind.

"Is Zabuza recovered?" Gato snaps as if acting like a completely different person.

"Not yet. Just a few more days until he's recovered." Haku replies.

"Speed the process up or else."

"Yes Gato."

Haku returns to Zabuza. He sees his father figure getting ready to finish the job.

"Zabuza-sama you should be resting." Haku points out.

"That Gato is getting on my nerves so it's time to finish the job once and for all." Zabuza replies. "Have you gathered enough intel on our opponents?"

"Yes. I'll go over it on the way to the bridge."

"Good." Zabuza smiles as he finishes tying on his face bandages.

Zabuza notices that something is bugging the apprentice he's come to view as a son in his own twisted way.

"Something troubles you my boy." Zabuza says calmly.

"Yes. I find myself rather fond of a certain genin that is protecting our client." Haku replies.

"There's more to it than that. You've developed crushes before Haku. What's troubling you?"

"This Gato, I don't trust him and something about that girl doesn't seem normal. Furthermore, something ripped apart and partially devoured a group of bandits and Gato is its next target." Haku

"And you're worried about what it may be?" Zabuza asks.

"Yes." Haku says.

"We didn't encounter all of the genin or the other Jonin. But if one of them is a jinchuriki we'll need to know. Check out that bandit camp and report back to me."

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

Haku leaves and heads straight to the bandit camp. He doesn't need to ask directions because there's only one bandit camp on the island. Zabuza finishes getting ready and heads to the bridge.

Within seconds Haku arrives at the bandit camp unlike Gato who took an hour to return to his buildings and home. Haku starts looking at the bodies. He doesn't get squeamish like what Gato probably did.

'Chakra burns consistent with a tailed beast's chakra. Strange though, it looks like the bandits were drained of chakra as well.' Haku says to himself.

Haku looks around the damage.

'No jutsu at all. Damage consistent with a jinchuriki or a really strong ninja on a rampage.' He adds.

Haku notices a shred of familiar clothing. He picks it up and notices that it's a piece of Naruko's Hyuga robe.

'Naruko was here?' Haku wonders and begins to worry.

Naruko is the girl he's grown fond of. Haku continues to look around but finds clawed hand prints in the ground. Haku senses faint traces of Naruko's chakra.

'So Naruko did all of this? Strange, she doesn't seem like the unstable jinchuriki type.' Haku says to himself.

Haku takes a small book on bijuu out of his robes. He looks through it. Haku finds that the Kyubi is capable of chakra absorption, emotion sensing and telepathy.

'Shit, she's the jinchuriki of the Kyubi and judging by what I see she has the Kyubi's abilities.' Haku says after putting his book away.

Haku summons one of his demonic ice mirrors and jumps in. The mirror disappears. He jumps out of a small mirror that Zabuza carries on him.

"Dammit Haku I hate it when you do that." Zabuza jumps.

"Sorry we have a problem. The girl I like, Naruko. She's a jinchuriki of the Kyubi." Haku states.

"Dammit and if she caused all of that damage it means she's either in tune with the Kyubi or she has the Kyubi's abilities."

"Either way we'll have to be careful around her."

"So which one is she and how much do you think she would be worth?" Zabuza asks.

"The blonde and we're not taking her." Haku scolds.

"Wow that must be one hell of a crush you have."

Haku doesn't reply and just blushes heavily. Instead he goes over what he learned from the previous fight with team Seven. Once the two reach the bridge, Zabuza kills the workers while Haku merely knocks others out.

Meanwhile the squads set up a plan for the morning.

"Sasuke, Shino, Hinata and I will escort Tazuna to the bridge today." Kakashi says.

"Kiba, you, Sakura and I are going to guard Tazuna's family." Kurenai states.

"What about Naruko?" Sakura asks.

"Naruko is sleeping last night off somewhere. Don't worry, if we need her she'll show up." Hinata replies.

"Okay."

The squads split up. Minutes later, Naruko lands next to a river and gets a drink. After killing off the bandits Naruko cleaned herself off and took some clean clothes out of a storage scroll she brought with her. After that she slept for a bit and is now on her way back to Tazuna's house.

Naruko continues on her way to Tazuna's when she begins to hear voices. Like a cat stalking its prey, Naruko sneaks into the direction of the voices. She sees a couple of mercenaries heading towards Tazuna's house.

"So the boss wants us to capture the guy's family even though he wants the guy dead?" Mercenary 1 asks.

"Yup." Mercenary 2 says.

"Dumb."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two hear a twig breaking as they walk. They pause and look around.

"Hey did you hear that?" Mercenary 1 asks.

"Yeah, it's probably just some dumb animal." Mercenary 2 says.

The two continue walking only to hear footsteps in back of them. They draw their weapons and turn around only to see nothing. The two men hear a rustling in the bushes.

"Come out with your hands up." Mercenary 2 orders, thinking it's one of the genin that Tazuna hired.

The two men see red glowing eyes in the bushes.

"What the?" Mercenary 1 asks.

Everyone at Tazuna's home hears the screams of the two mercenaries.

"What was that?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know. You two stay here, I'll go check it out." Kurenai orders and heads into the surrounding woods.

Within seconds Kurenai finds two mercenaries on the ground and Naruko standing over them. She was worried about the jinchuriki and a little angry due to the fact Naruko didn't return to Tazuna's last night.

"Naruko what happened? Where have you been?" Kurenai asks in a demanding tone.

"Training. However, during my training I came across some bandits. They attacked me and I reacted. I didn't want to kill them but I had to. On the plus side it'll send a message to Gato that the villagers are no longer dealing with his crap. Afterwards I made my way back here only to encounter these two mercenaries who were planning to abduct Tazuna's family." Naruko explains. She'll tell her sensei the truth but won't tell Kurenai because she isn't sure how Kurenai would react.

"That's risky Naruko. You shouldn't be going out alone and you shouldn't be even near bandits by yourself." Kurenai scolds.

"I know, I'm sorry." Naruko apologizes.

"It's fine. I'll let it slide this time but don't let it happen again."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." Naruko says only to pause in mid-sentence.

"Naruko? What's wrong?" Kurenai asks.

"It's Hinata, she's scared."

Kurenai pauses as her maternal instincts kick in. She's developed a motherly bond for her genin.

"She's at the bridge with your sensei, Sasuke and Shino." Kurenai states.

Naruko nods and runs off in the direction of the bridge.

At the bridge Hinata guards Tazuna while Shino, Sasuke and Kakashi fight Zabuza and his water clones. Haku just watches and analyzes everything. When the squad arrived they were immediately attacked by Zabuza and his water clones. Hinata finds herself getting scared for her and her friends. She's also worried about Naruko.

With his knew knowledge of Kakashi's fighting style, Zabuza puts Kakashi on the defensive. His clones are having a slightly hard time with the Aburame due to the fact the boy's bugs keep absorbing the chakra out of the water. His clones are also having trouble with the Uchiha.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan and uses it to take out the water clone he's facing. Haku notices the Sharingan.

'Looks like I have to get involved after all.' Haku sighs and jumps down from a ledge he was sitting on.

"The backup is here." Sasuke states.

"You're quite strong. But not strong enough." Haku says and creates some ice spears with one hand.

Sasuke dodges the ice spears. Shino tries to suck some chakra from Haku only to watch his bugs become frozen solid. Several more ice spears that Haku created destroys Zabuza's remaining water clones.

"Looks like your boy isn't as skilled as you make him sound." Kakashi says.

"Actually I'd be more concerned if I were you. Like I said. Haku can beat me in a heartbeat." Zabuza states.

"I'm going easy on you children. Back down now or else." Haku warns.

"That's not going to happen." Sasuke promises.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Haku starts to create a dome of ice mirrors.

"Shino, get Hinata and Tazuna out of here and then find Naruko." Sasuke states.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Shino says and uses a swarm of bugs to distract Haku as he gets himself, Hinata and Tazuna somewhere safe.

Once Sasuke is surrounded by the ice mirrors Haku enters one of the mirrors. Haku then appears in every mirror.

"That was very kind of you but also very foolish." Haku states.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke says and starts using fire jutsu on the mirrors.

Sasuke stares in confusion as he realizes that his fire has no effect on the ice.

"My mirrors are impossible to destroy. Now it's my turn." Haku says.

Haku activates one of his water jutsu. Sasuke's arms, face, and legs become sliced up as he tries to dodge Haku's water needles. However, Haku pauses when one of his mirrors shatters. Naruko pushes Sasuke out of the way of the attack after shattering one of the mirrors with her fist. She takes the full force of the water jutsu.

"Impressive Naruko. But not good enough." Haku says as he reforms his mirror.

Naruko growls only to restrain herself when she hears Sasuke calling to her.

"Yes?" Naruko asks.

"Naruko keep smashing the mirrors as fast as you can while I try to hit that creep." Sasuke replies.

Naruko nods in agreement and starts smashing the mirrors as fast as she can while Sasuke tries to attack Haku.

"This is becoming annoying. I'll have to use my ice prison technique." Haku says. "I should have used that to begin but I don't like to use that jutsu because there's always a chance of someone busting out of it." He sighs.

Haku freezes Sasuke and Naruko in ice prisons. He exhales only to get scared when he sees the prison Naruko is in emitting golden red chakra.

"What the hell?" Haku asks.

Naruko busts out of her prison, busts Sasuke's prison and shatters all of the mirrors. She snarls as she lunges at Haku. Haku gets scared and instinctively summons ice crystals that quickly impale Naruko through the chest, seemingly killing her.

"Naruko!" Sasuke shouts.

"Naruko, what have I done." Haku says and begins to tear up.

"Well it looks like my boy killed one of your kids. That's a shame." Zabuza taunts.

'Naruko no.' Kakashi says sadly. "This ends now Zabuza." Kakashi says and reveals his Sharingan and takes out a scroll.

"We'll see about that." Zabuza says and summons his mist only to watch it get blasted away by a strong force of chakra.

"What the hell?" Zabuza wonders out loud.

Kakashi senses the familiar chakra of the Kyubi mixed in with Naruko's chakra.

'Kyubi dammit as if things couldn't get any worse.' Kakashi thinks.

Naruko drains the chakra from the ice spears. Her chakra melts them as well. Naruko collapses to all fours and lets out a monstrous roar that clearly isn't human as her injuries regenerate. Sasuke, Haku, Kakashi and Zabuza watch in horror as Naruko's physical features begin to change. Naruko's golden hair grows a little longer causing it to reach past her lower back and touching her butt. Naruko's hair also becomes more jagged looking. Naruko's eyes glow red as her pupils turn to slits. Whisker marks become thicker. Naruko's nails and teeth become longer and sharper. Ears turn into fox ears. Naruko's tail grows. Her muscles slightly increase in size as she finishes taking her normal looking shape.

Naruko lets out another roar and moves at lighting speed. She punches Haku hard enough that his chakra enhanced mask shatters and he gets sent flying. If Haku wasn't wearing his mask, he'd have severe injuries to the face due to the fact that ninja can withstand more damage than a civilian. Haku slams into the bridge and rolls for several feet. He tries to get up only to collapse and slip into unconsciousness.

"H…Haku" Zabuza gasps

Zabuza growls with rage. He races towards Naruko with his sword drawn and ready to cut the Jinchuriki down. Zabuza swipes at Naruko but the jinchuriki moves faster than him. Naruko punches Zabuza hard enough to break a few bones. Zabuza substitutes with a nearby ice shard to get away from the feral girl. He then goes to activate a jutsu only to find himself sinking into the bridge as if it's quicksand.

"What the?" He wonders and starts releasing himself from a genjutsu that Naruko placed on him.

Naruko ends up in back of Zabuza. She moves gracefully as she slams her palms into several areas of the missing ninja's body. Zabuza screams in agony as he's left with chakra burns and damaged chakra coils. Naruko then drops Zabuza to the ground and starts draining his chakra.

"Naruko enough." Kakashi shouts, hoping to snap his genin out of her blood lust.

Naruko growls at Kakashi. Kakashi charges a low level lighting cutter, thinking that he'll have to knock Naruko out. Sasuke wants to help his sensei but is scared out of his mind.

"Naruko down!" Hinata orders.

The heiress sensed Naruko's chakra spiking and raced back to the bridge while Shino brought Tazuna home. He didn't want to but it was either bring Tazuna home or get Hinata angry.

Naruko gets off from Zabuza and continues to growl at her teammates. Zabuza is in a coma. His coils are heavily damaged from having demon chakra pumped into them. Zabuza has broken bones and punctured organs as well as low chakra. If he doesn't get medical treatment soon he'll die.

"You two, deactivate your Sharingan. She thinks you're going to try and control her." Hinata states.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"Damn your right." Kakashi says, remembering that Naruko has the memories of the Kyubi. "Sasuke do as Hinata says." Kakashi orders.

Sasuke deactivates his Sharingan while Kakashi covers his. Naruko continues to growl.

"She's still growling." Kakashi says.

"She's not growling at you." Hinata replies.

Kakashi and Sasuke turn around and see Gato along with a band of his mercenaries.

"Humph, should have known those two ninja were worthless." Gato says. "No worries. The rest of my people will kill you lot even though none of them are ninja." He adds.

"Hinata how are your reserves?" Kakashi asks.

"Good I only protected Tazuna." Hinata replies.

"Good. You two girls kill Gato and his mercenaries. We'll take care of these two." Kakashi says.

Hinata wants to ask what will happen to the ninja but she refrains from asking. Naruko doesn't need to debate anything she just runs past her teammates and Hinata and proceeds to attack the mercenaries. Hinata joins in the fight and uses her gentle fist on the mercenaries. Gato didn't notice the snarling fox monster at first but now that he does he runs. Unfortunately, he gets tackled by Naruko. Gato drops to the ground and begins crawling backwards as Naruko walks towards him.

"Please have mercy." Gato begs.

"Mercy? You mean like what you showed the people of this land?" Naruko asks in a feral, sinister tone.

"Please I beg of you don't kill me." Gato grovels.

Naruko lets out a roar causing Gato to soil himself. Gato whimpers in fear. Hinata flinches as she sees Naruko beheading the cruel man with one swipe of her right hand. Once the job is done Naruko breaks down as she stops compartmentalizing her emotions like she's been taught. She lets out a mixture of fox like whines and human sobs as she deals with the fact that she killed a group of bandits, the mercenaries and a bunch of other people.

Sasuke finishes tying up Haku so he can't use jutsu. Zabuza on the other hand has been given enough medical treatment to keep him alive. Sasuke notices Hinata hugging a crying Naruko.

"Is that safe hugging Naruko like that? I mean what exactly is she?" Sasuke asks.

"I'll explain later Sasuke. Let's head back to Tazuna's and we're bringing Zabuza and Haku with us as our prisoners." Kakashi states.

"Yes sensei."

Naruko shifts to human shape.

"Naruko, are you okay?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes sensei." Naruko replies.

"Good, let's move out."

Kakashi carries Zabuza while Sasuke and Naruko carry Haku as the ninja return to Tazuna's home.

**A/N: I thought I'd mention Naruko's current skill set so if anyone is curious.**

**Naruko Uzumaki a.k.a. Kurama (Self-proclaimed.)**

**Current Jutsu:**

**Kitsune Style Shadow Clone Jutsu: Similar to the Shadow Clone Jutsu but due unlike the ninja version, all kitsune are born with the ability to create shadow clones.**

**Immunity to genjutsu and fire jutsu.**

**Kitsune Illusion: A genjutsu ability that has a variety of affects. The stronger the user the stronger the illusion.**

**Prehensile tail**

**Shape shifting**

**Eight Trigrams Demon Fist: A style similar to gentle fist but instead of blocking chakra points, the chakra coils are damaged due to Naruko pumping the venomous aspect of her demonic chakra into the chakra pathways system resulting in various effects on the victim depending on how much chakra Naruko pumps in. The style also inflicts chakra burns.**

**Chakra absorption.**

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 9: To Home and Some down time**

**Kitten Arina: Thanks. Hopefully this chapter I can make it longer than the previous ones.**

**Xendrax: Thanks.**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and will do**

**Darth Sygnious: Thanks**

**Dracoessa: Me too and thanks for the reviews. As for the Hokage, we'll see.**

**Kateg21: Here you go**

**A/N: Hope you guys are okay with how I portray Orochimaru in this and keep in mind Hitomi has Stockholm syndrome. So yes she may like to try and kill Orochimaru but it's only a twisted game for her. In truth Hitomi really likes Orochimaru.**

Once Kakashi and the others arrive at Tazuna's, Kakashi and Kurenai place Zabuza and Haku in. The two Leaf Jonin then place restrictive seals on Zabuza and Haku that will prevent them from using chakra or even escape. Kakashi strengthens the chakra cuffs he had Sasuke use to bind the two. Kakashi then places Zabuza's sword in a storage scroll along with a letter that the Hokage is to read.

After that, Kakashi heads outside and summons one of his ninja dogs by the name of Pakkun. Pakkun resembles a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He wears a little blue vest and a Konoha headband.

"Pakkun, I want to bring this to the Hokage." Kakashi says.

"You got it Kakashi." Pakkun replies.

The small dog takes the scroll in his mouth and runs off in the direction of Konoha. Kakashi watches his ninja dog leave and heads inside. He finds Sasuke bugging Naruko about what he saw.

"Come one Naruko. We're teammates. Talk to me here." Sasuke says.

"We'll wait for sensei." Naruko replies.

Kakashi interrupts the two by clearing his throat.

"Naruko, Sasuke, lets meet on the roof." Kakashi says.

"We should include Sakura." Naruko states.

"You sure?"

Naruko nods once to say yes.

"Alright. Get her too." Kakashi orders.

Kakashi heads up to the roof. Seconds later his three genin meet him.

"Naruko I knew I was bugging you know what but you don't have to tell Sakura." Sasuke assures his blonde teammate.

"I'm sure. Besides, she'll find out sooner or later." Naruko states.

"That's very mature of you Naruko." Kakashi says.

"Find out what?" Sakura asks.

"I'll tell you in a minute but first I must be very clear. What you two are about to learn is an S-class secret. If you two so much as divulge the information to anyone but those who are in the know of said secret you will be put to death. Hell, even I can be put to death for this if I didn't get Naruko's permission." Kakashi states.

"Naruko? What does she have to do with this?"

"I'm getting to that but can you and Sasuke promise me you will not talk about this unless Naruko says otherwise?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asks.

"Of course Sensei." Sasuke says.

"Good, now what do the two of you know about the night of the Kyubi attack?"

Sakura pauses and thinks. So does Sasuke.

"Just what we learned in school. It was also a touchy subject for Naruko and a few other students who lost families in the attack." Sakura replies.

"I see. Well I hate to say this but the information that the teachers use for the Kyubi is a lie to protect our jinchuriki." Kakashi says. "Do you know what a jinchuriki is?"

"No. We didn't learn that in school."

"I've never heard of jinchuriki either but I do know that a tailed beast is a chakra monster and are susceptible to an Uchiha's control if they have mastery over the Sharingan. The Kyubi is believed to have been controlled by an Uchiha." Sasuke states.

"I heard that too." Sakura states. "It's not true is it?"

"It's true." Naruko says.

"How do you know that?"

"We're getting to that."

"Anyway." Kakashi says after clearing his throat. "A jinchuriki is someone that has a bijuu sealed in them. However, sometimes the seal can malfunction or the tailed beast can have an effect on their host." Kakashi explains.

"So what does this have to do with Naruko?" Sakura asks.

"Naruko is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi. However, the seal malfunctioned causing her to merge to the fox resulting in Naruko becoming a half demon. Furthermore, Naruko not only is half demon but she also has the fox's memories. That's how we learned that the Kyubi was controlled during the night of the attack."

"What about the bridge?" Sasuke asks.

"I smelled your blood and I got pissed at Haku. Then I got even more pissed when he impaled me. The only reason why I growled at you and sensei is because I have a slight fear of the Sharingan." Naruko replies.

"That makes sense." Sasuke agrees.

"I see you three are calm about this. Which means either you think it's a joke or you're okay with Naruko." Kakashi points out.

"Naruko was never normal to begin with but what she is does explain a few things." Sakura says.

"I'm glad you're fine with this. So I don't have to have you transferred or worse?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm not fine with it to be honest. Now I have to train ten times as much to be even close to Naruko's level." Sasuke states.

"Not really. Okay, maybe I can make small craters if I was really trying and have an insanely high healing factor but I'm not that impressive." Naruko says.

"Even so I need to be better than you."

Naruko rolls her eyes at the remark. Once in a while the old Sasuke does still surface.

"I think I'll be fine. Maybe a few months ago I would have freaked out, but now, not so much." Sakura says only to pause. "That genjutsu you used on me…." Sakura starts to say.

"Just a genjutsu, although what you saw is basically your fears coming being exposed." Kakashi states.

"As for my appearance, that's what I normally look like." Naruko adds.

"You mean you're using a henge right now?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes."

"Son of a…. You and me. When we get home we're training together. I want to be as strong as you by the end of the week." Sasuke shouts.

"Sure, just easy on the yelling." Naruko winces.

"Well I'm glad you three are getting along." Kakashi smiles. "Now onto the next business. We'll be staying for the rest of the week. A squad of ANBU will be here to pick up Zabuza and Haku. In the meantime we'll be assisting with the bridge." Kakashi states.

"Sounds like fun." Naruko smiles.

"Whatever." Sasuke says.

"Okay sensei." Sakura smiles.

"Good. Dismissed." Kakashi orders.

The genin nod and head into the house. Hinata rushes up to Naruko and hugs her. Naruko hugs her back.

"How is everything?" Hinata asks.

"Okay. Their okay with what I am. That's a relief. I'm going to wash up now and go help with dinner." Naruko smiles.

"Okay. If you need anything let me know."

Naruko nods and makes her way to the bathroom only to see Inari hugging her. Inari cries with gratitude. Naruko smiles and pats his head. Once she calms him down, Naruko heads to the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes. After her shower, she goes to the room that Zabuza and Haku are placed in. Haku sees Naruko coming into the room. He looks at Naruko.

"Why haven't you killed us yet? I'm no longer of use to Zabuza. And Zabuza is barely alive. What use could we have for you?" Haku wonders.

"My sensei wants to bring you two to the village. You're more valuable to us alive than dead." Naruko answers. "Plus I can't bear to kill a friend." She adds.

"A friend? You view me as a friend even though I tried to kill you and your teammates?" Haku asks and gets a little confused.

"I have anger issues so when I smelled Sasuke's blood I reacted and when you impaled me I got even more pissed but knowing you, you would have just put us into a death like state and after spending a morning hanging out, yes I view you as a friend. As for your pal on the bed though, I don't care for him. I'd leave him for dead in a heartbeat." Naruko replies.

"I see."

"So I'm making helping with dinner. Any food allergies I should be aware of?"

"I'm not really hungry." Haku answers.

"Yeah I have telepathy and your mind says different. I'll be back in a bit." Naruko says as she leaves the room.

Naruko heads to the kitchen and sees her sensei and Tazuna talking. Naruko stands and waits patiently to talk to her sensei.

"So let me get this straight. Instead of killing those two you decided to capture them?" Tazuna asks.

"Yes, we can bring them to our information department to extract information. A ninja's best tool is information." Kakashi explains. "Aside from that the boy isn't a ninja and was only following orders." The Cyclops ninja adds.

"Okay, thanks for explaining that and thanks for freeing us from Gato."

"You're welcome. We'll also finish the bridge while we wait for the ANBU to come and collect Zabuza and Haku and Naruko also took care of a bandit problem. That's two added C ranks right there but instead of payment and seeing you couldn't afford a B to A rank, you guys can just establish trade with us."

"You got it. We'll do anything for you and your village." Tazuna smiles.

"Thank you." Kakashi smiles back under his mask. He notices Naruko. "Naruko you feeling better?"

"A little." Naruko replies.

"Good."

"I'll be helping with dinner tonight."

A while later everyone eats a meal fit for a Hyuga.

"Wow Naruko this looks great!" Sakura exclaims.

"Wow Naruko, I didn't know you could cook." Kiba states.

"Hinata and I used to sneak into the estate kitchen and help out." Naruko replies.

Everyone digs in only to stare at Kakashi oddly as the copy ninja eats. The Cyclops Jonin tries his hardest to hide his mouth and half of his face. Tsunami and Kurenai let out a blush after getting a glimpse of Kakashi's face.

A few days later the bridge is complete with the help of the ANBU team that came to collect Zabuza and Haku, Team 7 and Team 8 as well as Naruko's army of clones. Shortly after a celebration follows.

"We'd love to stay and celebrate but we really must be on our way." Kakashi says to Tazuna.

"I understand. It was nice meeting you all and thanks again for freeing us." Tazuna says.

"Once again you're welcome."

The Leaf Ninja wave bye as they cross the newly named Leaf Bridge. Once across the bridge and away from the area, sighs are heard throughout the group.

"That mission was exhausting." Kiba complains. I hope all C ranks don't turn into B or A ranks." Kiba complains.

"Same here. When I get home I'm going to relax and head to the hot springs." Sakura sighs.

"I'll join you. How about you two girls?" Kurenai asks.

"That sounds lovely." Hinata smiles.

"That's where I'm heading first when I get home." Naruko says.

"Naruko we have to report to the Hokage and then to father and then we can do whatever."

"That's what clones are for." Naruko grins.

"True but we should still go. It's your first C rank." Hinata agrees.

"Fine." Naruko sighs and mopes for a while.

Once at the Leaf Ninja return to the village, Haku and Zabuza are brought to the torture and interrogation unit. The Leaf Ninja head up to the Hokage's office and report everything.

"I really wish that you would have come right back as soon as you found out the situation with Tazuna but I won't scold you for a few missions that turned out successful and benefit us greatly. Your pay will be in your accounts in the morning. You all have a week off as well. Dismissed." Hiruzen orders.

The genin leave the Hokage office and head home. Kakashi and Kurenai watch their genin leave. Hiruzen clears his throat. His Jonin turn around and give Hiruzen a serious look.

"You two are still here, anything else you wanted to tell me?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes, Sasuke and Sakura know about Naruko now." Kakashi replies.

"She told them?"

"Not exactly."

"Start from the beginning Kakashi." Hiruzen orders.

Kakashi does so and goes into detail on how Naruko went demonic in front of Sasuke, unintentionally, and that Kakashi explained everything to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see… I was hoping that wouldn't happen but at least you were prepared for it." Hiruzen says.

"I was hoping it wouldn't happen either but fortunately my genin are a little understanding of Naruko and they are willing to keep her a secret. They are also going to be holding private training sessions. I'll be there to keep watch and knowing Hiashi, he'll want a Hyuga to keep watch on Naruko seeing as some of the training will take place in the Uchiha district." Kakashi explains.

"Why there and not the training ground that has been assigned to you?"

"Naruko has a fire affinity and wind affinity so Sasuke is going to teach her some of his clan's fire jutsu. As per tradition, clan related training takes place at the clan's private training ground."

"That is nice of him." Hiruzen says and takes a sip of tea. "Anything else?"

"No." Kakashi says.

"Then dismissed."

Minutes later Naruko and Hinata finish going over their mission details with Hiashi.

"Are you sure they're going to be okay with you?" Hiashi asks.

"I hope so." Naruko replies.

"Good. I'm proud of both of you girls. However, I don't like the fact that you and an Uchiha will be alone together, Naruko."

"I know which is why Kakashi is keeping an eye on us when we train and Sakura will be there."

"Even so. If it was anywhere else but the Uchiha estate it wouldn't matter but seeing it's there, there could be seals to trap a bijuu for all what we know." Hiashi says.

"What if I go with Naruko?" Hinata suggests.

"I think I'll have Neji keep an eye on Naruko while Yuki keeps an eye on you. It's been a while since you've bonded with your cousins. Besides, now that you are back we have to tend to a few main branch related errands."

"Okay father."

"Naruko, when do you start the training?" Hiashi asks.

"Tomorrow whenever Sasuke gets here to fetch me. He doesn't want me wandering around his home." Naruko replies.

"Good. Take the rest of the day off and never mind any duties I have you do normally."

"Okay, thanks Hiashi." Naruko smiles.

"Thanks dad." Hinata grins.

"Dismissed." Hiashi orders.

The girls politely bow and leave Hiashi's office. The two giggle with excitement, kidnap Hanabi and Hanabi's Hyuga guard. The group than rushes out of the house and goes to the hot springs.

A few miles away from Konoha at one of Orochimaru's hideouts, Hitomi enters Orochimaru's lab. Orochimaru works with a few chemicals when he notices that something is bugging the former Hyuga mistress. She isn't trying to kill him which is their favorite game. Hitomi gets pleasure out of the pain Orochimaru inflicts. Orochimaru also notices that Hitomi seems withdrawn and confused. Orochimaru removes his medical gloves and walks up to Hitomi.

"Hitomi is something bothering you?" Orochimaru asks.

Hitomi ignores him which is even more unusual.

Orochimaru nudges the seal on Hitomi's neck. Hitomi snaps out of her daze.

"Sorry lord Orochimaru I'm just having some issues." Hitomi apologizes.

"Did you fail the mission?" Orochimaru asks.

"No. I located the old archives of Uzu as you requested. Karin and the Sound Five have been going through it all week. It's just that… I feel like I let you down."

"Hitomi you've never let me down before and you completed the mission so I'm sure it can't be that bad." Orochimaru says as he shuts off a burner that's boiling a kettle of water.

"I encountered two squads of Leaf Ninja and I couldn't bring myself to kill them even though I really wanted to." Hitomi says after a brief pause.

Orochimaru can sense the panic in his assassin's voice. He smiles at her which doesn't really help at all because he smiles at everything. While Orochimaru would never give a second thought to most people, there are some that he cares for like Hitomi.

"Hitomi I find that to be progress." Orochimaru assures her as he pours the both of them some tea and uses beakers as cups.

"Progress? Orochimaru, the Leaf village is our enemy. We should kill every ninja we can. Even if….." Hitomi stops talking.

"There is a time and a place for everything Hitomi. I've been wanting you to develop self-control for years now. Besides, I don't think you would be able to handle killing your own daughters and your clan's ward."

"You're right I guess." Hitomi exhales.

"Now what would you like for a reward for a completed mission and for doing something good? One of your games or would you like to do an experiment for me?" Orochimaru asks.

"Neither." Hitomi says, surprising Orochimaru once again. Hitomi usually loves playing her games or getting experimenting on.

"Then what would you like my dear."

"You out of this lab for once and eat dinner with me."

"Very well." Orochimaru says with his typical smile as he follows Hitomi out of the lab.

After dinner Hitomi heads outside. She sees Kabuto arriving at the hideout with his report. Kabuto notices Hitomi and glares at her. He doesn't care for the former Hyuga. He also hates how close she is to Orochimaru. Hitomi doesn't like Kabuto either. Something about him makes her not trust the silver haired ninja.

"Kabuto, here to try and suck up or should I just kill you before you decide to off our master?" Hitomi asks.

"Hitomi we've been over this hundreds of times. I'm loyal to Orochimaru." Kabuto assures her.

"And yet I don't believe it. You know what I find surprising? How Orochimaru hasn't caught on that you've been injecting yourself with his blood. I'm even more surprised that it hasn't affected you yet."

Kabuto pauses.

"How do you know about that?" He demands.

"I have my ways. I haven't told Orochimaru yet because I find it amusing but know this, the moment you try and take out Orochimaru I will rip out your entrails and dance on them while feasting of your flesh." Hitomi warns and partially activates her cursed seal.

Kabuto gulps nervously and heads inside. Hitomi than finishes going into her cursed seal state. With a flap of her wings she flies around the building and rides on the thermals, one of her many past times.

The next morning in Konoha Naruko and Neji follow Sasuke and Sakura to the Uchiha's private training grounds. Kakashi sits on a nearby rock and reads a book. Neji glares at Sasuke and Kakashi. He then looks at Naruko protectively. He may be cold but Neji takes his duties seriously.

"Sakura I want you to run a few laps on the Uchiha's pond while we get started with Naruko." Kakashi says.

"On it." Sakura says and does as she's told.

"Alright first off get comfortable and lose the henge." Sasuke says.

"Why?" Naruko asks.

"So you can focus your chakra easier."

"Do I have to?"

"Don't worry Naruko, I'll make sure nothing happens." Neji interrupts.

"That's not what I'm concerned about. I don't like smelling fear unless it's from food like chickens." Naruko replies.

"Oh that? Don't worry we won't be scared again. I promise." Sasuke assures Naruko. "Now lose the henge or whatever it is."

Naruko does as she's told. Sasuke and Sakura watches in fascination as the normal looking girl turns into something from a nightmare. Naruko's tail wags.

"Good. Now you're going to send chakra into your lungs and knead it and convert it into fire. Then you're going to exhale it. Try not to put too much chakra into it otherwise you'll hurt yourself." Sasuke explains.

"Okay." Naruko says and does as she's told.

Naruko makes the hand signs she's seen Sasuke do plenty of times when he goes to make a fireball. Naruko inhales and does as she's told and then exhales. A small spout of white flame emits from her mouth. Naruko tilts her head to the side as Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi look at her.

"Sasuke, I think I did it wrong." Naruko states.

"I think it's more of a case your physiology is having an effect on the jutsu." Kakashi says.

"It does feel like the fox fire I used to have."

"The what?" Sasuke asks.

"The Kyubi was reported to breathe and manipulate unnatural flames." Kakashi explains. "Either way that was good on a first try but not enough to make a jutsu."

"Agreed. You didn't burn yourself did you? Because I forgot to mention that burns are common." Sasuke states.

"I'm immune to fire and heat." Naruko replies.

"Of course you are." Sasuke sighs and is slightly jealous about that.

"Try it a few more times but try and make the flames look like Sasuke's. You're our new backup plan in the event we need you to fox out." Kakashi explains.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruko continues to breathe out small white fire balls that gradually change color as Naruko focuses on making cooler flames. For the rest of the day the squad trains.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 10: Joint Missions and Taken**

**Xendrax: Thanks and here you go.**

**SithLordNilis: Same with me and to prevent any form of depression. Here's a chapter.**

**Kitten Arina: Thanks. I'll take care of it. **

Hiashi heads over to Hiruzen's office. He finds the aging Hokage signing some paperwork.

"Hiashi, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asks.

"I have a request to make for my nephew's team." Hiashi replies.

"I'm sure I can schedule a mission for you unless it's urgent."

"It's not that kind of request. For the next few missions that Neji and his team are on I would like them to work with either teams 8 or 7 so that Neji is forced to spend more time around his cousin and Naruko. While Neji has been cold since the death of his father lately he's been even colder towards the girls. I'm not sure if it's something they did or what but I would like it if they hung out for a little bit. Neji has also started to become a little arrogant. I blame several clan elders for that."

"I see. You could just force them to hang out." Hiruzen suggests.

"I've been but I think if they worked together on some missions, it would help Neji warm up a little bit to the girls." Hiashi explains.

"Hmm… normally joint missions are only assigned for special cases but I think I can come up with something."

"Thank you Hiruzen."

Hiashi leaves Hiruzen's office seconds later. Hiashi flips through the various mission files to see if there's one that would be perfect for a joint mission. He stops at one and smiles.

"This one is from a merchant. He's requesting a B-rank mission to take out some bandits." Hiruzen reads out loud. "Strange, normally bandit jobs are C-rank which means there's a missing ninja involved." Hiruzen pauses. "Perfect."

That afternoon the teams start coming in for their assignments. When Team 7 and team guy come in Hiashi calls them both in at the same time.

"I'm glad all of you came at the same time. I have a mission that would be perfect for both of your teams. A B-ranked bandit raid." Hiruzen explains.

"Aren't those normally C-ranked?" Tenten asks.

"Normally yes unless there's a missing ninja involved or someone with a kekkai genkai." Guy explains.

"Precisely." Hiruzen agrees.

"Joint mission? Please we could do the job on our own without help." Neji says.

"You're just saying that because you're scared that we'll do better than you." Sasuke snorts.

"I doubt that."

"You want to test that out right here."

Tenten lets out a loud whistle to stop the two from arguing.

"Thank you Tenten." Hiruzen says and clears his throat. "Now yes I'm sure your teams could do this job alone but I figure it would be a good training session in the event that you and a few other teams had to do joint missions. Besides, if there is a ninja involved, I'd like at least two of my Jonin in there."

"Then I'm looking forward to spreading the fires of youth!" Guy shouts.

"I'm looking forward to barfing and wanting to gouge my eyes out." Naruko mumbles.

"I hear you Naruko." Neji agrees.

"What was that?" Guy asks.

"Nothing." Naruko and Neji say at the same time.

"Then we're all in agreement. Here are the mission details." Hiruzen says as he hands a scroll to Guy and Kakashi.

The two squads leave the office and head out of the village in the direction of the of the bandit camp.

"Hey sensei?" Naruko asks

"Yes Naruko." Kakashi asks.

"I have a question about Guy."

"I already know what you're going to ask. I'm not entirely sure myself. I think it's something that runs in his family."

"Civilian born ninja are nuts anyway." Sasuke says.

"What was that?" Sakura asks angrily.

Tenten's right eye quivers at the remark.

"So Kakashi do you switch team leaders for missions?" Guy asks.

"Of course." Kakashi replies.

"Good, I expect nothing less from my eternal rival. Normally my team takes turn as to who is in charge of C and D rank mission. Last time was Lee's turn. This time its Tenten's turn to lead our team unless you have a suggestion."

The two squads soon arrive at the bandit camp. The Bandit camp is a basic stone and wooden fort with a cave system under it. Naruko closes her eyes and focuses her hearing while Neji activates his Byakugan.

"I detect a few dozen chakra signatures." Neji says.

"Same with heartbeats." Naruko adds.

"Some of them seem to be practicing ninjutsu which confirms that they have some missing ninja in their ranks." Neji points out.

"Tenten should we just go ahead in and attack or should we wait?" Guy asks.

"They could have a raid party out to get supplies and they could have a genjutsu that's blocking Neji's eyes." Tenten says. "One of us should probably infiltrate the camp to check for genjutsu while at least two of us should check for genjutsu."

"Sounds like a plan. Wouldn't you agree Kakashi?"

"Um Guy-sensei, Kakashi sensei just left with Sakura." Naruko admits.

Guy looks and sees Kakashi and Sakura gone.

"Kakashi said that he and Sakura were going to track down the raid party while the two of us dispelled any genjutsu." Sasuke states.

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip way." Guy growls. "Well then you two, get to it." Guy orders.

Naruko transforms into a fox while Sasuke activates his Sharingan. The two head towards the camp. Neji keeps an eye on them with his Byakugan. Once at the camp site Sasuke uses his Sharingan and finds that a genjutsu hasn't been placed. Naruko lets out a light growl when she sees a couple fox pelts. Her eyes flash red.

"We'll burn them later Naruko." Sasuke promises in a soft whisper.

Naruko sneaks around the camp.

"Hey a fox." A bandit shouts.

Sasuke gets ready to attack. Naruko does too. Her instincts tell her to attack the bandits and drain them dry of chakra. She resists the urge.

"Ah leave it be. We got enough pelts to sell. Besides, you don't know how to skin worth crap." A second bandit says.

"I suppose your right." The first bandit says. "Hey when are the others getting back from the raid?"

"Hope it's soon. The boss is getting mighty pissed due to her lack of beer and you know how she gets."

"Don't remind me. I have a scar from that jutsu of hers."

Naruko trots in the opposite direction. She meets up with Sasuke and the two meet up with team Guy. Naruko transforms back to her human shape.

"They have a raid party out right now and there's no genjutsu up." Sasuke states.

"Naruko are you okay? You look upset." Tenten points out.

"Fox pelts." Neji replies, he saw the fox pelts but didn't say anything because he knows how Naruko gets when she sees fox pelts.

"That's so youthful!" Lee exclaims.

Naruko flinches due to the yell.

"Is a screamer a requirement on teams?" Naruko asks.

"No but civilians are weird to begin with anyway." Sasuke says.

Naruko smacks Sasuke upside the head.

"Thank you Naruto." Tenten smiles. "We can do what we typically do when it comes to bandits. I provide long range support with Senbon while Guy provides protection. Neji and Lee go down and take them out as fast as they can."

"Normally I'd go with that but we have bandits who are practiced in the ninja arts." Guy points out.

"Naruko can launch a bunch of shadow clones and then we go in." Tenten suggests.

"We could but we should do it as stealthy as possible. We are ninja after all. Aside from that this is a joint mission therefore the entire team needs to be included." Guy states.

"What if Naruko and I distract the front guards by Naruko turning into a dog and I pretend she's my lost dog." Sasuke suggests.

Naruko snarls at the remark. The snarl almost sounds demonic and Lee things he sees Naruko's canines lengthening and eyes flashing red. But when no one else says anything he figures he's just seeing things.

"Alright, alright no need to bite my head off." Sasuke states.

"I'd let Neji do it but you… no." Naruko states.

"Seeing you can't come up with a plan we'll do it the normal way." Guy says. "Everyone follow my lead." Guy orders and then launches himself.

The rest of team Guy face palms.

"Didn't he just say we have to be stealthy?" Sasuke asks.

"Yup."

"Dynamic entry!" Guy shouts as he takes out a bandit.

The rest of his squad, Naruko and Sasuke soon arrive and see Guy taking on a few bandits. Tenten launches a few weapons from her scrolls. Sasuke uses a fire jutsu on a couple bandits.

Naruko, Lee and Neji use their taijutsu on several bandits that charge after them. Naruko creates a few clones to fight off some more bandits. She sets one on fire and slashes another one open with her kunai.

The fight quickly moves inside the building. Naruko and Neji end up in a makeshift bar where a cage containing wolves are forced to fight is located at a bottom of a pit. A woman aims a cross bow at Neji while he deals with a group of bandits and some wolves that were sent after him. Naruko tackles the woman.

For some reason she lets out a monstrous snarl and feels her canines wanting to lengthen. The thought of hunting prey floods her mind. Neji notices that Naruko's chakra seems to be wanting to spike and a few chakra points at her tail bone seem swelled. Naruko snaps out of her daze as the woman charges at her with a dagger. Naruko shatters the woman's arm in six places and then kills her.

"Naruko, you okay?" Neji asks after finishing off his latest opponent.

"I think so. Um… that made 40." Naruko states

"41." Neji admits.

Naruko pouts at the comment. The two hear a clang and see a few dozen more bandits staring at them. Along with them is the leader of the bandit gang. The leader grabs a stone wall. Her skin and body transforms into solid rock.

"Solid rock." Neji states.

"Great. Why do all of my C ranks become harder?" Naruko whines.

"Because it's you."

The bandits and the two Leaf ninja charge towards each other.

-With Guy, Lee, Tenten and Sasuke—

The four finish off some more bandits when they dodge spears that fly at them. A short bandit walks up to them. Weapons levitate around him.

"There's more than one ninja?" Sasuke asks.

"No, the boss lady found out I had a kekkai and activated it. Time to die." The bandit replies and sends the weapons at the four.

Tenten blocks the attack with her massive shuriken. However she loses control of the shuriken as it almost takes her head off. Guy smacks it away.

"You three, go find the others. I'll deal with this guy!" Guy exclaims.

"Yes Guy-sensei!" Lee exclaims.

The Genin run off.

"That was a dumb move. They could have provided a distraction." The bandit states.

"Actually, they would be in the way. First gate." Guy says and moves even faster.

The bandit sends weapons in multiple directions despite being smacked repeatedly by Guy's strong fist style.

-With Tenten, Lee and Sasuke-

The three find Naruko and Neji in a large chamber. Naruko relocates Neji's arm.

"Neji? What happened?" Tenten asks.

"Our opponent is covered in solid rock. My gentle fist can't penetrate it and caused my arm to get broke and dislocated. Naruko knocked her through a wall." Neji states.

"And I'm going to go rip her throat out as soon as I'm done here." Naruko says as she rips off a portion of robe and makes a makeshift bandage for Neji.

"I thought gentle fist can destroy any chakra based substance?" Tenten asks.

"Yes but she's covered in solid rock and it's not a chakra based substance unfortunately plus Gentle fist users don't normally pound on solid rock until their ready for the vacuum palm." Neji replies.

The missing kunoichi steps through a hole in a wall that she created when Naruko punched her.

"You hit hard whore but not hard enough." The kunoichi laughs despite the fact her face is cracked.

Naruko lets out a snarl. Her eyes flash crimson as she rushes over to the kunoichi.

"You three better help her." Neji states.

"Will you be okay?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Lee use at least the 1st gate on her."

Lee activates the 1st gate and moves even faster. His strength is increased tenfold. Tenten opens one of her scrolls and hurls a bunch of weapons at the kunoichi. The weapons cause some damage. Lee and Naruko use Taijutsu. Each blow Lee and Naruko inflict causes the missing ninja's rock skin to crack as the ninja fights back. Sasuke hurls a few fire balls at the kunoichi. Naruko breathes some of her hotter flames onto the kunoichi.

Naruko and Lee kick the kunoichi into the air. Lee uses his shadow of the dancing leaf technique and then the frontal lotus on the ninja. The ninja slams head first into the ground. Naruko makes sure the lady is dead by impaling her with her fist. A fatigued Lee gets to his feet and re adjusts his bandages.

"I think we got them all." An exhausted Tenten says.

The genin hear footsteps approaching. Naruko tosses a kunai in the direction of the footsteps. The kunai lands in a piece of wood as Kakashi, Sakura and Guy enter the room the other genin are in.

"Still on edge are we?" Kakashi asks.

Naruko nods.

"Well I see everything here is under control so we'll collect the kunoichi's remains and head home. Does that sound good?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes sensei." Sasuke agrees. "How was your end by the way?"

"We took out a small band of bandits that were returning from a raid." Sakura replies.

"That's good.

Kakashi puts the missing ninja's remains in a scroll. The two squads head home. Once in Konoha, everyone is given a few days of off time to recover. Neji and Naruko head home and find Hiashi in the drawing room working on one of his hobbies.

"We're back from our mission Hiashi-sama." Neji says.

"How did it go?" Hiashi asks.

"All bandits were taken care of. However, we encountered one who had a strong kekkai. She was able to cover her skin in solid rock and I hurt myself trying to use gentle fist."

"Sounds like someone with the Omni-morph kekkai. It's a kekkai that basically turns the user into the material they touch. They are challenging for a Hyuga to face because when they activate their kekkai their only tenketsu is located in their heart and brain. Those with that kekkai have managed to kill a few of our clansmen. The best way to deal with them is to master the vacuum palm." Hiashi explains. "Anything else."

"I had a slight issue. For some odd reason I felt more aggressive than usual. I also felt like I wanted to shift and hunt." Naruko admits.

"Your Tenketsu and chakra path ways also looked a little swelled especially around your tail bone." Neji adds.

"We had figured that would happen eventually." Hiashi says.

Naruko and Neji give Hiashi a confused look.

"I had talked with this to Jiraiya and Inoichi and was told that some jinchuriki who are tied to their tenant or those with an animal like kekkai go through a period of increased aggression, thoughts of attacking prey and such due to the fact that they hit puberty. Another possibility is the seal is weakening and your gaining more power or a tail. Either way you'll have to let your team know." Hiashi explains.

"That actually makes sense. I'll go let my team know in the morning." Naruko states.

"Good dismissed." Hiashi orders.

The two genin head to their rooms.

Later that night Kurenai, Anko and Yuki walk to a popular ninja bar. It's been a while the two friends have hung out.

"You know what I still don't get? You both got cursed seals and yet Anko gets more hell." Kurenai wonders.

"That's because Orochimaru did mine during my Chunin exams and he wasn't my sensei aside from that mine isn't as dangerous as Anko's." Yuki replies.

"Yeah your seal has a higher survival rate due to the fact it's called the animal seal." Anko states.

"That's about it."

"Bar keep. Two bottles of your strongest and some Dango on the double" Anko orders

"You got it Snake Lady" The male bartender says

An hour later, the two heavily intoxicated kunoichi leave the bar and walk to Anko's house, which is nearby. Kurenai stayed behind because Asuma showed up.

"Damn you're such a light weight" Anko complains

"I'm vine, thanks berry mush" Yuki says in a deep, drunk slur

"You better stay here tonight. There's no way I'm letting you go home like this"

"You're such a good f...kisser" Yuki says and then plants a kiss on Anko's lips.

Anko pulls her drunk friend away from her.

"Yup, you're out of it. Such a shame your dating Wolf and I have standards" Anko grins

Anko lays her friend on a bed. She hears a noise and goes out back. She sees Mizuki hanging around her garbage bin.

"Mizuki? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in prison?" Anko asks

"I was let out by my master and his mistress. They have a new deal for me which I intend to keep." Mizuki says

"What the hell does that mean?" Anko asks

Mizuki pulls down his collar revealing a mark on his neck.

"Is that a" Anko asks

"Orochimaru sama sends his regards" Mizuki laughs.

Anko goes to attack Mizuki but he flares his mark's chakra and sends it to a mark on Anko's neck. Anko doubles over in pain as she grabs her neck.

"See what happens when you suppress Orochimaru's gift. Let me show you the beauty of the curse mark" Mizuki says

Stripes spread across his body.

"I'm going to have a nice time with you two" Mizuki laughs

Mizuki kicks Anko through one of her home windows.

-At the Hyuga complex-

Naruko wakes up to the sound of a crash and Hanabi crying. She wags her tail as she walks to Hanabi's room.

"Hanabi what's wrong sweetie?" Naruko asks as she sits next to Hanabi.

Hanabi wraps her arms around Naruko as she cries.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Naruko asks

"I saw a big monster attacking a snake and a cat" Hanabi cries

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare" Naruko says calmly

"What happened" Neji asks as he enters the room and flicks on a light switch, kunai in hand

"Nightmare" Naruko answers

Neji lowers his kunai. He notices a picture on the floor across the room. Neji picks it up. The picture is of Yuki and Anko. The glass of the frame is cracked.

"The nail must've come out" Neji says "I'll take care of it in the morning"

Hinata drags herself into the room and lays on Naruko's side and falls asleep. Hanabi falls asleep in Naruko's arms. Neji sets the picture on the dresser. He grabs some blankets and joins the puppy pile.

Across town, firefighters respond to a fire at Anko's. A severely injured Anko drags herself back to the bar. She pants heavily. Blood pours from her arm and forehead. Her right arm is shattered. Her pelvis and left femur is cracked. Six ribs are broken. Several people notice her.

"Anko!" Kurenai shouts and rushes to her best friend.

"He...He...The bastard took her" Anko says and collapses on the bar floor.

"Anko!" Kurenai screams. "Quick get a medic!"

Several ninja leave quickly to get some medical ninja. Two other ninja rush to the Hokage mansion to inform the Hokage

Mizuki laughs in the night as he carries Yuki out of the village.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruko: Konoha's Demon**

**Summary: A rewrite of my original Naruko fic with lots of differences. When the Kyubi is sealed into Naruko she is turned into a bijuu/ kitsune hybrid under mysterious circumstances. She is taken into the Hyuga as a ward. This is her story. Crazy and Smart/non ANBU Naruko. Smarter 3rd Hokage. Pairings will be up to the readers but Naruko must be with a girl please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's and such.**

Chapter 11: Haku's Fate and Yuki's Downfall

Guest: Thanks for the suggestion but I already have all the pairings planned.

Manticore-gurl071134: Oh he will indeed.

Kitten Arina: thanks. : )

SithLordNilis: Thanks.

Seth Motley: Here you go

A/N: Going to include other demons aside from the Bijuu

Haku lets out a sigh as he stares out of his cell at the night time sky. He sees the faint glow and smoke of a fire in the distance. Haku wonders what's going on and hopes no one has gotten hurt.

Since being brought to the village, Haku has been examined and interrogated as well as Zabuza. Zabuza was returned to the land of water with his sword a few days ago. As for Haku he is to remain in Konoha for the time being due to the fact he isn't affiliated with any village. A good thing as far as Zabuza was concerned. Everyone knows what would happen to Haku if he were to be sent home. He'd be executed along with Zabuza even if he wasn't Zabuza's apprentice.

A small portion of Haku is scared for what the future will bring. He also worries for Zabuza and Naruko who he's longed to see at least once more.

Haku is pulled from his thoughts when he hears several messages being said over the Anbu warden's radio. He then hears the Inuzuka dogs howling in rage.

"What in the name of Kami is going on here?" Haku wonders and goes to his cell door.

Haku tries to listen in on the radio chatter but the voices are just below his hearing range.

"Hey, what's going on?" Haku shouts at the warden.

"Nothing you need to worry about prisoner." The warden replies and then starts talking into his radio. The warden keeps his voice down so the prisoners don't hear her.

Haku lets out a sigh and lays back down in his bed.

-With Hiruzen-

Hiruzen's guards surround him as he makes his way out of his mansion and towards the hospital. A member of ANBU tells Hiruzen everything that they know so far about the situation.

"Anko is in surgery as we speak. We also have a search party out searching for Yuki and whoever caused this." The raccoon masked ANBU says.

"Good. Any idea on who it may be?" Hiruzen asks.

"No but we just got word in that someone busted Mizuki out of our maximum security facility. We also have teams tracking the scents that are leading away from Anko's apartment. One of the scents is Yuki."

"Investigate further. I want Mizuki and Yuki and whoever did this found yesterday."

"Yes lord Hokage." Several guards say and take their leave so they can get to work.

"Tenzo, I want you to go over to the Hyuga estate and inform Hiashi of what happened." Hiruzen orders a cat masked guard.

"Yes lord Hokage." The Anbu guard says and uses the body flicker technique to leave.

Hiruzen lets out a sad sigh as he makes his way to the hospital. Once Tenzo arrives at the estate, Tenzo rings a buzzer. A branch member walks up to the main gates.

"Can I help you?" The branch member asks.

"I need to speak to Hiashi immediately. It's an emergency and concerns Yuki." Tenzo says in an emotionless tone.

The Hyuga guard pales and gets worried. He lets Tenzo in and has a guard fetch Hiashi. Tenzo glances around. He hopes Naruko doesn't hear what's going on because he doesn't feel like dealing with a pissed off jinchuriki today.

Naruko wakes up to the sound of running. She doesn't hear thoughts or emotions currently because she tightened the seal on her neck all the way so she can sleep better. As a result, Naruko isn't aware of what's going on. Naruko then hears banging on a door. She lets out a groan and adjusts Hanabi's position. Hanabi groans and clings to her sister. Naruko sits up and focuses her hearing.

"What's going on?" Hiashi demands.

"Sorry to wake you lord Hiashi but an Anbu is here and says that there's an emergency and it concerns Yuki" The Hyuga member says to Hiashi.

Naruko pauses and wakes up Neji and Hinata. Hinata mumbles something and buries her head in the pillow.

"What?" Neji groans.

"Something's wrong and it concerns Yuki." Naruko replies.

Neji's and Hinata's eyes snap open. Hinata moves Hanabi over. Naruko readjusts the seal on her neck to hear everyone's thoughts and emotions.

"Do you know what's going on?" Neji asks.

"I hope Yuki is okay." Hinata whines.

"Shh." Naruko whispers as she concentrates.

Naruko's eyes suddenly glow red with rage as she hears Tenzo's thoughts and what he's telling Hiashi. To someone that isn't in the know or think Naruko is unstable, they would think that the jinchuriki is losing it. But everyone else knows Naruko is just beyond pissed.

"Naruko what is it?" Neji asks.

"Yuki spent the night at Anko's. However, someone went to Anko's and attacked Anko." Naruko states.

"Oh no not Anko sensei." Hinata whines.

"There's more. The attacker set fire to the apartment and abducted Yuki."

Hinata and Neji become paralyzed with fear. They flash back to the night Hitomi was abducted and later murdered. Neji snaps out of his shock and snaps Hinata out of it. Normally he'd say some fate bull but with Naruko in the room he wants to live to see tomorrow. Aside from that he can't bear to see his older sister taken as well.

Naruko heads over to the window and opens it up. Naruko crouches on the window sill but stops when she feels Neji grabbing her arm.

"Naruko where are you going?" Neji demands.

"Where do you think? Like hell I'm going to lose anyone else close to me." Naruko snaps.

"No you're not. Yuki and Anko are Jonin. No matter our skill level and what you are we aren't capable of taking on whoever abducted Yuki."

"Zabuza was a Jonin."

"Zabuza was still recovering from his injuries. He wasn't at full strength and from the looks of it, he was holding back." Hinata says.

"Didn't look it to me." Naruko says.

"I looked at his chakra. It was like yours only purple and looked like a demon."

"If that's the case why did he hold back?"

"I'm not sure. But it's the truth. He also had a few illnesses that are common in missing ninja but not affiliated ninja due to our access to treatments." Hinata answers.

"Basically missing ninja are weaker than non-missing ninja. If you really think about it I've seen you punch at full strength and never caused broken bones before in a ninja. Aside from that say you were to find Yuki but she needed immediate medical attention you only know basic first aid."

Naruko lets out an annoyed growl but comes back into the room.

"Fine you both have a point but we have to do something." Naruko states.

"There's nothing we can do currently. Just be there for father and each other." Hinata suggests.

"Fine." Naruko sighs.

"Now head back to bed." Neji orders.

Naruko sighs and lays back down on the bed. Hinata and Neji also head back to bed. Hiashi sighs with relief. He really didn't want to have to deal with Naruko taking off and trying to find Yuki.

"Naruko is staying here so we don't have to worry about her trying to find Yuki on her own." Hiashi says.

"Good, she'd only be in the way otherwise. We'll keep you informed as the search continues. I'm staying here to provide extra protection and to make sure Naruko doesn't decide to sneak away." Tenzo replies.

"That's acceptable. Shin, I'm going to the wine cellar. Keep our friend company." Hiashi says to a branch member.

"Yes sir." A branch member says.

Hiashi heads down to the wine cellar. The Hyuga guards continue with their normal patrols while Tenzo takes a position on the roof of the building.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Konoha, a team consisting of Kakashi, Wolf Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame and a couple medical ninja Ko track Yuki's and Mizuki's scents. They hear howling in the distance.

"That's Pakkun, he found something." Kakashi says.

"I hope its Yuki and Mizuki. I'd like to give Mizuki the beating of his life." Wolf snarls.

Despite having lost his ninken years ago and refusing to take another one, Wolf is still a high level Jonin.

"We'll see."

The squad reaches Pakkun, one of the dogs that Kakashi can summon. The little pug like dog sits next to a grisly scene.

"Looks like Yuki fought off Mizuki." Wolf says excitedly. "Yuki! Yuki!" Wolf shouts.

"Why don't you stop worrying about your girlfriend lover boy and take a whiff." Pakkun says.

Wolf glares at the dog.

"You don't smell Yuki?" Kakashi asks.

"No, her scent ends here." Pakkun replies.

"No that can't be." Wolf says.

He sniffs the air but can't find his girlfriend's scent.

"Yuki!" He starts shouting and sniffing around the area.

"Wolf you're just going to drive yourself nuts." Shibi says.

"Aside from that this isn't Yuki's handy work. Mizuki is torn to shreds. Aside from that we'd see electrical burns due to Yuki's lightning affinity." Kakashi points out.

"However there is a scent here that doesn't go anywhere which means they're hiding the scent." Pakkun states.

Wolf sighs. He knows his fellow Jonin have a point and starts sniffing the air.

"Two actually. One I can recognize." Wolf says and flashes back to the day Yuki got her cursed seal.

The day was shortly after Orochimaru had left the village. Yuki and Wolf were assigned to locate Orochimaru and kill him. However, when they finally located the traitor things went bad. Orochimaru somehow switched himself with Wolf's ninken. During the ensuing fight he bit and gave Yuki a cursed seal. Orochimaru then retreated. In his place was Wolf's dog who was torn to shreds.

Wolf stops flashing back.

"It's Orochimaru's scent. He was here. He has Yuki." Wolf growls.

"Then we better go warn the Hokage immediately." Shibi states.

"Agreed. We'll never pick up the scent now." Kakashi agrees.

"Jiraiya better have some leads then." Wolf says in the same growling tone he's had all evening.

Kakashi puts Mizuki's remains in a storage scroll and sends Pakkun home. The three Jonin then return to the village.

The next morning, Yuki wakes up after getting a bucket of water poured on her. She finds herself in a dimly lit room that's underground. Yuki tries to activate her Byakugan but the curse mark on her left breast begins to burn. Why Orochimaru bit there is beyond anyone's guess. One theory is he was testing various bite sites.

"Yuki it's been a long time since I last saw you." Orochimaru says, his eyes glow yellow in the dark.

"Orochimaru let me go and I'll give you a quick death." Yuki warns.

Orochimaru snickers.

"Mouthy as always." A familiar voice says.

Yuki pauses and gets a chill as if she heard a ghost. Hitomi steps out of the shadows. Yuki turns pale. She begins to tear up as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Orochimaru you bastard. What sort of Genjutsu is this?!" Yuki shouts.

"This isn't a Genjutsu my niece. Nor is it a trick." Hitomi says as she expels chakra to dispel any genjutsu and henges. "Orochimaru was hired to create a dead clone of me to throw Konoha off the trail in order to find me. It's for that reason as to why I wish to destroy Konoha."

"Wait… what? No this cannot be. Orochimaru, end this genjutsu now." Yuki shouts.

"Wow you Konoha ninja are dumb." Hitomi says coldly and smacks Yuki hard.

Yuki freezes when she realizes that she isn't in a genjutsu or a henge. She starts to sob.

"No it can't be true. My aunt loved my family and Konoha." Yuki whines.

"It's true. You see let me tell you a little story. I was abducted by a four tailed jinchuriki. Said jinchuriki brought me to the Raikage. Said Raikage then spent months torturing me and using me to make Hyuga babies. Hyuga babies that now should be entering Kumo's ninja academy. They used a clone to fake my death. For months I prayed that Konoha wouldn't believe the clone and send someone to rescue me but as time passed and the abuse increased I began to lose help and then Orochimaru rescued me. He was going to use me as a body but instead he rescued me. He did what your village failed to do." Hitomi explains.

"But-but we thought you were dead."

"And what is a ninja taught to do?" Orochimaru asks.

Hitomi doesn't reply.

"Come on Yuki. You're all ninja. You should have looked underneath the underneath." Orochimaru scolds.

"Oh now you want to play teacher?" Yuki asks with a snarl.

"Any ninja will tell you that and don't you dare talk to him like that." Hitomi scolds after slapping Yuki again.

Yuki can tell that her aunt has feeling for Orochimaru. Her stomach churns at the thought.

"So what is it that you plan to do aunt Hitomi? Watch me get tortured? Have you gone cold?" Yuki asks.

"Cold? No. I plan on torturing you and then killing you. Once I'm done with you I will wipe Konoha off from the face of the earth. The Hyuga included." Hitomi grins.

"Even your daughters and Naruko?"

"Yes. I particularly look forward to that because they make me weak."

"Then my aunt is truly dead. As a member of Konoha and a Hyuga it is my duty to…" Yuki says only to get interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah we know. But you're not in a position to escape and beat us and even if you were, I can kill you with a single flick of my wrist." Hitomi says.

To show that she's serious, Hitomi shatters a rock in her hand without even struggling.

"Now we're going to have some fun. You know, the typical torture. Oh and we're going to turn you into a pseudo-jinchuriki by placing one of the two tailed cat's children in you." Hitomi says.

"You're mad." Yuki shouts.

"Mad yes but not insane. Lord Orochimaru may I proceed?"

"Of course." Orochimaru says with a grin.

Hitomi first removes the seal that's binding the cursed seal that's on Yuki's breast. Two ninja carry in a jar that carries a cat demon. Two more come in with a coffin. Yuki snarls and pulls on the chains as she tries to rip out her aunt's throat but Orochimaru makes Yuki whine in pain by manipulating Yuki's cursed seal.

Hitomi grins with a sadistic glee as she beats up Yuki. She then activates the bird cage seal a couple times which causes Yuki to scream in agony. Once done beating her up, Hitomi paints a seal on Yuki's stomach. A weak Yuki stares at the woman she once viewed as her aunt and then screams in agony once more as she feels a demonic chakra being pumped into her. Yuki becomes unconscious.

Hitomi injects a drug into Yuki that sends the Hyuga into a death like state.

"She's in a death like state. The cursed seal and the fire seal will keep the beast contained." Orochimaru explains. "Sound four. Place her in the coffin." Orochimaru orders.

The sound four does as they're told and place Yuki in the coffin. They then use the Four Black Frogs formation and the Evil sealing method on the coffin.

Back in Konoha, Haku is brought to Hiruzen. He notices ANBU and others scurrying around in a hurry. He feels that something happened last night. Something really bad.

Haku notices Hiruzen pacing back and forth in his office. The guard with Haku clears his throat.

"Oh sorry. I was lost in thought." Hiruzen says.

"Should we come back?" The female guard asks.

"No come in you two."

The two do as they're told and take a seat.

"Haku, seeing as you weren't a missing ninja we've decided to not press any charges. You were doing what you were told. After talking to Zabuza before we sent him away, I also set in motion your citizenship for Konoha but you must prove yourself to us." Hiruzen explains.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Haku says.

"In the meantime you will be watched due to the probationary period. If we feel that you are fit and able enough you will be allowed to enter the ninja academy."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, what if I don't want this?"

"A good question." Hiruzen says and strokes his beard. "Jail I guess but I'm sure you're tired of prison. However, if you don't want to be a ninja that's fine too." Hiruzen adds.

"Yes sir. I'd like to be a civilian for now." Haku says.

"Good. I'll prep the paper work. Any other questions?"

"Just one, what happened last night? I only ask because well…."

"I read the report. You like Naruko a lot don't you?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes sir." Haku replies.

"She's fine. One of my Jonin was abducted."

"Perhaps I can be of some service?"

"I appreciate it but I'm afraid not due to protocols." Hiruzen answers.

"I understand." Haku says.

"You're apartment will be ready by the afternoon. Dismissed."

Haku nods and leaves with the guard that's been assigned to him.

That afternoon a creature begins to stir in the coffin that Yuki was placed in. Yuki busts out of the coffin in a transformed state. She resembles a cross between cat and human. However, the demon and the cursed seal has warped her mind.

Yuki lets out a blood curdling roar from her cat like muzzle. A long tail sways back and forth. The basic instincts of an animal flood Yuki's mind. With another roar Yuki runs out of the room. Orochimaru and Yuki watch from a safe location.

"I'm going to look forward to the blood bath that occurs assuming she makes her way to Konoha." Yuki snickers. "Where are we anyway?"

"The land of grass." Orochimaru answers.

Later that day, a cow at a nearby farm screams in agony as Yuki attacks the cow and eats it.


End file.
